


Harry Potter and the Snake

by Kayo



Series: Harry Potter and the Sass [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationships, Fluff, Implied abuse, M/M, Multi, Parental Sirius Black, Second year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-05 06:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11572512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayo/pseuds/Kayo
Summary: Harry Potter returns for another year at Hogwarts with his best friends Hermione, Ron and Draco. After the previous year, Remus and Sirius are beginning to worry about him and Pansy Parkinson is beginning to get annoyed by Harry's constant presence in Draco's life.





	1. Getting Back to Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of a test first chapter that is much less heavily edited than I normally do and at this point I would like to encourage readers to comment on how I can improve on my writting so you, the readers, may enjoy this more and gives me a better understanding on what I need to look out for or be more conscious of when writing. This first chapter has a high likelyhood of changing and if it does I will enclude a note about the most recent update too it. This chapter is unlikely to update after second chapter is posted.

“Harry! You’re supposed to be meeting the Weasley’s in a short while!” Sirius called up.

Harry sighed, hurrying along. He was always late and felt at this point it should be expected. 

He turned and found himself running into something.

He looked down to see a house elf that was not his house elf Kreacher.

“Umm, hello?” He said awkwardly reaching down to help the little guy up.

“Mr.Potter cannot go back to Hogwarts if he wants to live.” The House Elf said

“Erm, right. I’m Harry Potter, which I suppose you know. And you are?” He asked, kneeling slightly to make eye contact, holding out his hand slowly.

The small elf took his hand and shook it awkwardly. 

“Dobby, Mr.Potter. Dobby the House Elf. It is Dobby’s pleasure to meet you sir, Dobby’s Master has told Dobby all about you.” The elf said

“Nice to meet you as well, didn’t know I had a fan club. So why can’t I go to Hogwarts again? Considering I killed a teacher that had Voldemort on the back of his head last year you’d think I’d be considered pretty lethal.” Harry joked a bit.

“No, no, no Dobby has spoken too much! Harry Potter cannot go back to Hogwarts, please Dobby begs of you sir.”

“Dobby, can you please calm down? I’ve got to go now, so just sit tight or do whatever. Maybe chat with Kreacher.” Harry suggested and at the mention of his name the house elf popped in.

“Would Master Potter like something?” He asked in a gravely voice before glaring at Dobby.

“No, just don’t kill each other while I am gone.” Harry said running down the stairs.

“Took you a staggeringly long time.” Remus told him and Harry rolled his eyes, failing to fight down a smile at the joke.

“I can’t believe you are going back to school so soon!” Sirius pouted, resting his head on top of Harry’s own head, allowing some of his weight to be put on his godson. 

“Now is not the time to cry Sirius, we are running rather late.” Remus scolded “Do you have everything? I wish we could be there to send you off…” 

“Sorry, there was a house elf in my bedroom.” Harry informed and Remus rolled his eyes. “Yes, I have everything. And it’s fine, honestly I don’t want you to stress.” 

“I suggest we get moving now, I’d hate to miss the Wealeysand your friend Hermione.” Sirius said, ruffling Harry’s hair, moving everyone towards the floo.

 

“Really what are there books? Gilderoy Lockhart sounds like a narcissist.” Remus mumbled

“This will cost a fortune.” Percy Weasley groaned in hearing range of Sirius. 

“Would you like help paying? I don’t have a lot of personal wealth, however I only have one child.” Sirius offered kindly, feeling a tad bit sorry for her.

“Nonsense. We’ll be just fine,” Molly smiled “Now hurry along children, Lockhart is signing books at the book shop!” She called to her army of ginger children.

“Look how many books of his we need. Will they give that job to anyone?” Remus asked and Sirius smirked.

“Maybe you should apply then Moony!” Sirius laughed 

“I hope we see Draco.” Harry said cheerfully to his friends as they walked.

Ron his eyes, while Hermione nodded in agreement.

“You can’t honestly still not consider him part of our friend group after what he did last year!” Hermione asked a hint of irritation in her voice.

“No, it’s just hard to be the only one that doesn’t have a crush on the git. That’s all.” Ron mumbled

“I do not have a crush on him!”

“We can share with you too.” 

Ron and Hermione pulled a face at Harry and he just continued walking ahead.

Harry groaned, seeing the bookshop jam packed.

“Looks like Gilderoy Lockhart is signing books today, come along children. Maybe we can get your school books signed!” Molly exclaimed moving in.

“Can’t we get them signed at Hogwarts when he is our teacher?” Harry asked before turning to Padfoot and Moony.

“Why don’t I go get my potion supplies while you-“

“Don’t even think you are getting out of this, Fawn.” Sirius said, gripping his godsons shoulder.

Harry continued to groan as the group walked into the shop to buy books.

“Harry Potter, come to buy my books! What a pleasant surprise!” Upon hearing this Harry tried to subtly escape but was dragged close to Lockhart.

“Well look who it is, Harry Potter in this very bookshop, wanting to buy MY books. Two saviors of the wizarding world together in one book shop, can you all believe it?” He announced louder this time, and both his guardians were ready to attack him as Harry looked very uncomfortable. 

“Smile for the pictures, at this rate we’ll make front cover of the Daily Prophet.” He said through his teeth and Harry awkwardly forced a smile.

Harry was panicking on the inside, his confidence often came from those he trusted around him but with all the cameras blinding him he felt defenseless. 

He finally was able to break free and get to the outside of the shop.

“Can’t even go into a bookshop without crowds of people mobbing you, eh Potter?” Draco asked with fake malice and Harry smiled brightly. Someone he knew, finally.

“Leave him alone.” Ginny Weasley interrupted and Harry couldn’t help hut ruffle her hair.

“Draco, looking cute as ever.” Harry winked and Draco only held a faint blush, making Harry laugh.

“Aw you don’t blush as hard as you did last year.” He pouted and Draco gave his arm a light punch.

“My father spent all his time with me this summer training me out of such things.” Draco said and Harry stuck out his tongue. 

“Harry Potter, my son’s….Gryffindor friend. And you must be a Weasley, buying only used books.” A man said, coming from behind Draco and taking a book out of Ginny’s bag. 

“Luscious, I hope you aren’t making a habit of corning young boys.” Sirius butted in. 

“Harry! I can’t believe you got to touch Gilderoy-“ Hermione stopped when she noticed Draco and Lucius. “Draco! I can’t believe we are all here at once!” She smiled and Draco smiled softly back.

Lucius only sneered.

“There you all are, Molly’s got the-Lucius. I see you’ve brought your son here at this exact time too.” Arthur said and Ron moved over to his three friends.

“Looks like they are about to get into it.” Ron said excitedly.

“Arthur, Sirius, I see your sons are good friends. Not a surprise, two of the largest disgraces to the Wizard community have kids that are friends, it’s only natural. Though, Harry isn’t your son is he? Shame.” Lucius sneered and Harry’s eyes widened at the statement.

Remus, thankfully, grabbed Sirius’s hand before he could react.

“We both clearly have different definitions of the word disgrace, Malfoy. And I’d like to remind you that our children are friends.” Arthur said politely as possible when talking to such a snake of a man.

“Yes, this year will be a bit different I promise you that. Now why don’t you run along and go talk to your son’s mudblood friend? I’m sure she can amaze you with her knowledge of things that don’t affect anyone. Or maybe they are dangerous and require a raid. Must be nice to work in an easy Ministry position.” Lucius said shoving Ginny's book back at her.

Draco looked at Hermione and mouthed “I’m sorry,” to her, making her smile.

“You know Lucius,” Sirius began, purposely mispronouncing his name “I wonder if you are making up for something with that big ego of yours.” 

“We should go, Mrs.Weasley is waiting.” Hermione spoke, wishing to avoid making a scene.

“And now the mudblood speaks.” Lucius sneered and Ron growled.

“Hey! You need to bugger off! Hermione is just trying to keep you from getting your ugly face smashed in by my dad!” Ron practically shouted and Hermione sighed.

“Why you insolent-“ As Malfoy raised his hand to hit Ron, Arthur ended up actually punching him in the face.

Sirius now joined the fight and Remus sighed as he watched.

“Let’s move along children, they will find us when they are done.” Remus directed and both Ron and Harry let out a moan of sorrow.

Draco actually was smiling, a small laugh escaping his lips.

“Go Dad!” Was heard, and the twins seemed to just appear out of nowhere.

Luckily, the three men were pulled apart before either side could do any major damage.

“Now, why are three grown men fighten on the street?” Hagrid asked and the group, save Remus, all were trying to hide their giggles.

Lucius pulled himself away from Hagrid, straightened himself up, and began to storm away.

“Come Draco!” Lucius called and Draco did a small wave goodbye before hurrying after his father.

“And here I thought I was done pullin you away from fights, Sirius.” Hagrid said as he allowed Arthur and Sirius out of his grasp.

“Yes, well it appears he has reverted back to being a teenager.” Remus said and Sirius stuck out his tongue.

“Oh there you all are! I got your books all signed!” Molly said happily. “I even got one for you, like you requested.” Molly handed Remus a signed book.

Sirius gasped in shock.

“We should get going.” Remus suggested forcefully, moving along.

“Moony? Moony, please tell me you don’t read those horrible books! Moony wait! Do you have a crush on Lockhart?!” Sirius chased after.

 

“Be good for the Weasley’s. Write us when you get to Hogwarts, okay?” Sirius smiled

“I will.” 

“Remember say thank you! And no sleeping in okay?” Remus reminded him and Harry rolled his eyes.

“Yes Moomy.” Harry said hugging both beforpe whispering; “Be careful, okay?” 

“I will.” Remus promised to him, mimicking Harry.

“Oh I’m sure he will be fine! We are happy to have him!” Molly reassured happily and Sirius smiled politely.

“I’m sure he will be. We are very thankful you are taking Harry while we go visit Remus’s relatives.” Sirius lied smoothly, keeping his lover’s condition under wraps.

“No problem dearie, you did take my boys over holiday.” Molly smiled with appreciation.

 

“Hurry along kids, we’re running late!” Molly called out as the group ran through the train station.

Harry and Ron, at the back of the group, were struggling to keep up as both woke up rather late.

“Hurry, hurry along.” Molly called as they disappeared through the bricks.

Upon bouncing off the wall themselves and getting yelled at, both boys were left to ponder what to do.

Meanwhile, Hermione and Draco sat awkwardly in a compartment together.

“Where are they?” She groaned.

“Probably late.” Draco reasoned.

 

“We could take the enchanted car? I mean Dad has let me drive it before.” Ron said and Harry perked up.

“Ron, that’s genius! We can follow the train!” Harry said excitedly and the two high-fived.

 

“Hey Malfoy, mind we sit here, seeing as only two people are?” Blaise asked, ignoring Hermione.

“Yeah, sure.” He responded and Blaise, Goyle and Crabbe all say down. 

“Parkinson is chatting with her fellow Slytherin friends, and these two honestly are dumber than rocks. Can’t even hold a conversation.” Blaise complained

“I know your pain.” Draco said 

“Why are you hanging around a mudblood?” Goyle asked, looking disgusted.

“She’s smarter and deadlier than you think. Of course you’d have to think for that to have any meaning.” Draco countered and Hermione felt out of place. 

“Ron, look! The train!” Harry shouted excitedly. “This was an awesome idea!” 

 

“I hope Harry and Ron are okay.” Hermione said as Draco and her read.

“I’m sure your friends are fine.” Blaise said bluntly, clearly not liking her. 

“Muddy got Mudblood friends?” Crabbe mocked.

This was going to be the longest ride of Hermione’s life.

“Alright, I think we’re close. Try going lower.” Harry told Ron.

“Right.” Ron nodded, going so low that the car touched the train tracks.

“We can’t be far behind the train,” Harry said and the sound of the train perked both boys up.

 

“Maybe you should go look for Harry and Ron?” Draco asked, noticing after all this time how uncomfortable Hermione was.

“That’s probably a good idea.” She nodded standing up only to immediately find Ron and Harry.

“They don’t need to be found anymore.” Hermione said looking out the window.

“What do you mea-is that Harry?!” Draco asked alarmed as the two looked out the window to see Harry Potter dangling out of a flying car.

“He’s gonna die.” Blaise said, looking over.

“Potter is not going to die! See Weasley has him!” Draco said excitedly.

“What are they doing?” Hermione groaned.

“I almost forgot you are friends with the blood traitor.” Blaise smirked and Hermione threw him a glare.

 

“Hogwarts! Ron, we made it!” Harry shouted excitedly.

“We did it! I did it! We actually made it!” Ron celebrated before a thunking noise was heard.

“Is that supposed to happen?” Harry asked as the car started moving downward.

“N-no!” Ron shouted, trying to stop the car.

“We’re heading for a tree!” Harry shouted, as Ron was busy looking down trying to figure out how to stop the car.

As they crashed down, first in the tree and falling to the ground, both boys screamed.

Just as they both calmed down, they found themselves being thrown out of the car. 

“My wand….” Ron said, finding his wand broken in half. 

“Be happy it’s not your neck.” Harry smiled, and their things were also ejected from the car and it drove off.

“You okay, Hedwig?” Harry asked, knowing the bird was probably upset with him.

“Scabbers, you’re okay!” Ron smiled happily.

“I was unaware driving to Hogwarts was an option for second year students.” They heard a familiar voice say.

Ron and Harry both turned to see Professor Snape looking less than pleased.


	2. Lockhart's into Death Metal

“That tree has been around sense I was in school.”

“Uncle Sev, in our defense, that isn’t that old.” Harry said sheepishly.

“Quiet, Potter. Both of you will be serving detention every day for a month at least. You are lucky you are not being strung up in the dungeons or expelled.” Severus growled and both boys looked to the floor.

“Severus, please calm yourself! We are not angry boys, we are just disappointed by the actions you have taken. Twenty points each will be taken from Gryffindor house, and a letter will be sent home to each of your guardians.” McGonagall told them and both nodded.

“Sorry I’m late, I was just telling Madam Pomfrey about my discovery of a healing potion that uses-“ 

“Thank you Mr.Lockhart, but we have already settled this matter.” Snape sneered, making it clear he did not like the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Harry really wondered how Gilderoy even got the job. 

“Yes, well I thought it would be best if someone as influential as myself spoke with them they might get the message.” Gilderoy smiled in response, and Harry had to admit he did see why people fawned over him. 

“Actually, you may of some use.” Severus had a look in his eyes as he said this, a look Harry did not like. 

“If I may Minerva, I believe Mr.Potter would best serve detention with Lockhart. Both of them being celebrities, it seems to be a logical fit.” Harry never felt more betrayed by his uncle. He gave him a look to make clear that that was why Hagrid was his favorite uncle. 

“That sounds like an excellent idea! After all, this attempt was to get my attention I suspect, so it is best I address it.” Lockhart smiles and Harry looks pleadingly to Professor McGonagall. 

He’d prefer to sleep in the forbidden forest when Voldemort was sucking Unicorn’s dry to this. He’d prefer to sleep in the same ROOM as Voldemort. Hell, he’d be cool with staying in Azkaban for an entire WEEK instead of this. 

 

“I can’t believe I have detention with Lockhart!” Harry cried at breakfast the next day.

“It could be far worse, you two could have been expelled.” Hermione justified and Draco smiled softly. 

“I can’t believe you drove a flying car into the Wamping Willow!” Seamus shouted across the table.

“Does everyone know?” Harry asked, looking at Draco and than Hermione.

“Of course everyone knows. You made the Daily Prophet.” Draco blinked and Ron groaned.

“Hey isn’t that your owl, Ron?” Dean shouted squinting. 

“With Sirius’s!” Harry groaned, he was hoping with the full moon they wouldn’t have written one.

“Looks like we both got Howlers.” Ron smiled nervously. 

“I’ll open mine first.” Harry said bravely. 

“HARRY JAMES BAMBI POTTER,” Sirius said ‘Bambi’ instead of leaving it at ‘James’, this meant that he was not all that angry. Harry let out a sigh of relief. “STEALING A FLYING CAR AND DRIVING IT TO HOGWARTS TOPS EVERY GRAND ENTRANCE THE MARAUDERS EVER MADE! WE ARE OVER THE MOON! MOONY WOULD LIKE ME TO SCOLD YOU A BIT, HOWEVER TO THAT I SAY: MY GODSON IS AWESOME. YOU AND RON REALLY WERE SPECTACULAR, HE IS A KEEPER, I AM HANGING UP THE DAILY PROPHET ARTICLE AS WE SPEAK. NOW I MUST BE OFF, I LOVE YOU! ALSO WRITE MORE, MOONY AND I WORRY ABOUT YOU!” 

Harry, while pleased that he didn’t get yelled at, felt completely embarrassed. 

Ron, however, looked hopeful. 

“Maybe my mum won’t be so bad.” He sounded like he was in denial. Harry was positive Ron’s mum was more responsible than both his guardians combined. 

Opening the letter, Ron bit his lip as the howler screamed at him.

“Could have been worse.” Draco said, clearly not impressed. 

Ron just put his head in his hands, ashamed. 

George and Fred ended up coming over to ruffle his hair, pride clear in their eyes. 

 

“Welcome everyone, I assume you all read the pages you were supposed to for homework?” Professor Sprout asked her class of Hufflepuff’s and Gryffindor’s.

The second years all nodded, many of them lying.

“What were we supposed to read?” Ron murmured to Harry. Harry shrugged in response.

Hermione glared softly at her two friends.

“We were supposed to read about the mandrake, which we are about to probably pull out of these pots.” A Hufflepuff boy smiled kindly.

“Right, and what do those do?” Harry whisper yelled when suddenly there was a scream.  
Everyone put their hands on their earmuffs, shocked by the high pitched screams coming from the plant.

“That.” The boy said before turning his attention to Hermione.

“Justin Finch-Fletchly. Care to study together sometime?” He asked nervously.

“Sure! My friend Draco and I were actually thinking about creating a study club! It would be great to get a member before we even announce it!” Hermione said and Harry had to hold in a laugh. Poor Justin.

 

Harry sat next to Draco in Defense Against the Dark Arts.

“All I’m saying is, don’t get into a fight with Ron for a while. Poor Scabbers was turned into only into half a goblet.” Harry shivered “If rats could speak, I’m positive it would be cursing Ron out.”

“I’m not surprised. Why doesn’t he write home for another? Or at least ask a teacher if they have a spare. He’s a danger to everyone.” Draco complained and Harry jokingly hit him. Draco flinched.

“He’s scared to ask after that Howler.” Harry informed, shrugging slightly. 

“So why don’t you get him a new wand? Your guardians don’t seem to mind.” Draco questioned.

Gildroy Lockhart walked into the classroom like he owned it, with a flare that was more egotistical than even Sirius’ but not more dramatic than Snape’s.

“ Let me introduce you to your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher... me. Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary member of the Dark Force Defense League, and five times winner of Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile Award. But I don't talk about that; I didn't get rid of the Banden Banshee by smiling at him.” Harry really hated this guy. Draco looked even less impressed than he did.

“Now, to start off the year I have a pop quiz.” He said cheerfully and Harry nearly chocked looking at the questions.

What is Gilderoy Lockhart’s favorite color?  
Harry was pretty sure it would be something absurd and not simple. He wrote down ‘Lilac’, Sirius’s favorite color. 

What is Gilderoy Lockhart’s greatest achievement?  
Harry smiled, thinking of the perfect answer. ‘Winning the heart of Professor Severus Snape.’ 

 

What is Gilderoy Lockhart’s secret ambition?  
‘Playing bongos on top of a dragon.’

Harry completed the entire quiz like this, smirking the entire time. 

 

“This is very disappointing. Hardly any of you knew my favorite color was lilac…..” Gildroy trailed off, before looking up at Harry. Harry winked and gave a thumbs up.

“10 points to Gryffindor house, because Miss Hermione Granger appears to have gotten everything correct.” He said and Hermione looked rather pleased with herself.

“Now, for the next part of the lesson, we will be handling Cornish Pixies! These are nasty little things and truly are pranksters. However they cannot do all that much damage,” Gilderoy smiled, and the girls (and some boys) swooned.

When the pixies got out, Harry and Draco shared a look of disgust at Lockhart.

Hermione, of course, handled the pixies with ease.

“That woman is going to rival Merlin,” Draco smiled with Harry.

“No kidding, maybe she can teach this class.” Harry joked and Draco nodded.

 

“Alright team, let’s get moving!” Oliver demanded and Harry nodded checking out woods butt.

The group was than met with the Slytherin team, with Draco Malfoy in quidditch robes.

“So cute….” Harry muttered, Draco looked a bit like a wet cat.

“What are you doing here? Gryffindor has the field today.” Oliver spat.

“No, we have it. Professor Snape gave us the field in order to train our new Chaser,” Flint smiled nodding to Draco Malfoy.  
“You didn’t tell me you were trying out! Man I would brought a camera!” Harry whined, Draco was so tiny compared to the other Slytherin players.

“Everyone stay here, we’ll work this out.” Wood demanded, he and Flint storming off together.

“I didn’t try out…my father donated a bunch of money to the team and they kinda just put me on.” Draco admitted, a tad bit embarrassed.

“Well, that’s okay too! I’ve seen the arm you have, I’m sure you’ll do great. You guys will help protect my cute boy friend won’t you?” Harry asked turning to Fred and George, waiting for Draco to react.

“B-boyfriend?!” Draco squeaked before going a bit red. 

“Well you are a boy and my friend aren’t you?” Harry asked, blinking innocently.

“Don’t worry Harry!” “We’ll protect him against you mean ol’ Gryffindors!” The twins laughed.

“Sorry we are late Harr-oh, Draco! You didn’t tell us you made the Slytherin team!” Hermione smiled, gripping a book in her hands.

“Hello there Mudblood, good to see you.” Pansy sneered and Draco turned in surprise at Pansy’s appearance.

“Shut up, Pansy!” Ron shouted angrily, taking out his tapped up wand. 

Draco, Fred, George and Harry all moved out of the way, worried how the spell would go as none of them have been going well.

Upon hitting himself and puking up slugs, Pansy and some others (from both sides) laughed.

“Come on Draco! Looks like Marcus and Wood are back.” Pansy said excitedly.

“Slytherin has the field, we are being given Hufflepuffs spot tomorrow.” Wood said angrily and the Gryffindor side nodded.

“What happened to him?” Marcus asked.

“Nothing, let’s go.” Pansy smiled and both he and Wood turned in shock.

“Right, this is a closed Quidditch practice because we are training someone.” He said blankly and she made a bit scene of pouting before running off.

“Good luck.” Harry shouted as both teams went their separate ways (and he, Ron, and Hermione went to Hagrid’s hut). 

 

“While that was adorable, I hope he doesn’t distract you during games.” Marcus turned to Draco.

“It won’t.” He said determinedly.

 

As the group made their way down to Hagrid’s hut, they saw Hagrid and Gilderoy Lockhart chatting. From Hagrid’s face, Harry could tell he was annoyed.

“Professor Lockhart is chatting with Hagrid, we should go over there.” Hermione said excitedly.

Ron, helpless in the situation, was guided down to his shack.

“Hey Professor Lockhart, Professor Snape is looking for you. He actually gave another team the field because he wanted me to go tell you that.” Harry announced. 

“Is he now? I was just telling Hagrid the best way to catch water spirits, however, it is more important to break his heart in private.” Gilderoy said, and he was off.

Hermione looked appalled, Harry felt pleased, and Ron felt like no one way paying attention to the fact he was vomiting slugs. 

“Hagrid, Ron’s vomiting slugs, what do we do?” Harry asked, as Ron threw up another one.

“Well, we wait it out.” He said “Let me get you a bucket.” Hagrid ran off and came back with a bucket quickly.

“Would you like to come in?” He asked and Harry nodded.

“That would be nice, thank you.” Hermione responded and the two friends guided Ron in to sit.

“How did this happen?” Hagrid asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Pansy called Hermione a ‘Mudblood’ and Ron got upset. He tried to cast a spell, and because he has a broken wand it backfired.” Hermione said shamefully, as if it were her fault.

“Hey this is Pansy and Ron’s fault, not yours. Don’t give me that look, we all know Hermione can handle herself and you have a broken wand.” Harry justified and Ron pulled a pouty face before throwing up another slug.

 

Harry really really really really really really really hates Lockhart, he decided as he signed his fan mail as punishment.

“You know, Severus is terribly shy when it comes to his feelings for me it seems. I’m not gay, not even remotely, however I can’t help but be flattered by all the teachers who have crushes on me. I dare say even Dumbledore was caught looking at me.” Gilderoy chatted. 

“Oh yeah, you’re so right Professor! You know, because Professor Snape acts as my Uncle, he sometimes keeps me after class to gossip. Recently he’s just been complaining and complaining about how Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore didn’t name him President of the Hogwarts Gildroy Lockhart Fan Club! Don’t tell them I said this though, it’s supposed to be a secret.” Harry lied, smiling.

“Really? Maybe I’ll bring him a prototype hair potion that is going to be coming out soon. That should cheer him up.” Gilderoy said thoughtfully. Harry wondered how this narcissist was a Ravenclaw.

 

 _“Let there be blood….Kill…Kill…”_ Harry heard, before looking up at the Lockhart. ‘Maybe he is a metal fan,’ Harry justified to himself.

“Did you think of that yourself or is that a song?” He asked and Lockhart gave him an odd look.

“Whatever do you mean?” He asked.

“You were whispering a song I assume. The thing about blood? And killing?” Harry tried and Lockhart gave him another look before glancing at the clock.

“Well look at the time! No wonder you are hearing voices, you’ve just about missed dinner. Spooky how fast time flies when you are having fun.” He smiled and Harry tried his best not to sprint out.

“Yeah, spooky indeed.” He said before speed walking out.

 _“Kill. Kill. Kill.”_ Harry was positive this time that wasn’t Lockhart.

He followed the hissing voice until he came to a bloody wall with Mrs.Norris hanging by a hook.

The wall read: “The Chamber of Secrets has been Opened. Enemies of the Heir, Beware”.  
Harry’s first though was, ‘This is definitely going to look like I did it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your comments and support and kudos! It really means a lot to me! Do not worry, Snape and Lockhart do not get together.


	3. Bludger Off

“Harry! There you are we’ve been lo…” Hermione trailed off upon seeing the bloody wall.

“It’s not what it looks like.” Harry promised.

“Enemies of the heir to what?” Draco asked and Harry shrugged.

“Lockhart kept me after late and I was following this voice, always a good sign, when I found this.” Harry explained, using wild arm gestures.

“Is that Mrs.Norris? I have detention with Filch if he finds me here he’ll kill me!” Ron’s voice cracked as he said this, Hermione rolled her eyes at this. 

“Calm down, we should go find a teacher. Before everyone comes out from dinner.” Hermione said and both Draco and Harry looked down the long hallway. 

“Bit late for that Hermione.” Harry said and they all felt petrified as the students came closer.

“We can’t just run off! People have seen us.” Draco said shakily.

“If we stay here they will BLAME us.” Ron argued but it was too late. People now poured in around them.

Professor McGonagall finally made her way through, and upon looking at the group felt exhausted.

“Everyone go to your houses! You four, come with me!” She shouted and the group deflated. 

 

“Explain yourselves.” She demanded in her office, with both Dumbledore and Snape in as well.

“Harry wasn’t at dinner so we went searching for him, Professor.” Hermione responded and both Draco and Ron nodded.

“I was serving detention with Lockhart when I started to hear a voice and I followed it. I didn’t see anything.” Harry pleaded, knowing how guilty he sounded.

“I’m sure this was simply wrong place, wrong time. From what we’ve seen this group merely goes after trouble, as opposed to starting it. Besides, we all know Lockhart is not a responsible adult, the only reason that fool has a clock is because it is a reflective surface.” Snape droned, and Harry found himself wondering what his voice would sound like if he wasn’t so flat all the time. 

“I would like to apologize for my lateness, but I can testify to Potter’s story of being with me for detention.” Gilderoy strutted in, Harry wondered if his patronus was a peacock. “You see Harry and I were having so much fun signing my fan mail that he missed dinner. As soon as I noticed I sent him off as quickly as I could.” He smiled charmingly and Hermione melted. Professor McGonagall, however, did not look nearly as impressed.

“I see. You are all excused, however I do expect you four to stay out of this.” McGonagall said and the group nodded.

 

“I can’t believe some people think YOU’RE the heir!” Draco laughed, like this was the funniest thing to happen to him.

Harry glared, and Draco raised his hands.

“Potter, your friend group and guardians consist of people who are muggle born and blood traitors. So, let’s all just forget about the rumors.” Draco rolled his eyes.

Harry stuck his tongue out sadly.

“We should work on clearing Harry’s name. Firstly let’s figure out who the heir is. Has anyone in Slytherin mentioned anything?” Hermione asked determinedly. 

“You think they’d talk about that in front of me after last year? Crabbe and Goyle are incompetent, Blaise would be too smart, and I’ll make out with a Hippogriff if it is Pansy.” Draco said seriously. 

“Well sense this hasn’t happened before, it has to be a first year.” Hermione reasoned.

“Or someone influenced by you-know-who’s return last year.” Ron said with his mouth full. 

“True. What we need is a way to infiltrate the Slytherin house and talk to people without them holding their guards up. We need a potion.” Harry smiled look between Hermione and Draco.

“Polyjuice. It’s an advanced potion that we’d need permission to get from a teacher.” Draco told him, looking to Hermione for approval. 

“So should I ask Uncle Sev?” Harry questioned and Draco snorted.

“You think he’d allow you to just practice the Polyjuice potion?” Hermione asked and Harry thought about it before glancing at the teacher’s table.

“Hermione, do you think you can get Lockhart to sign off on an advanced potions book from the restricted section?” Harry smirked and Draco smiled.

“Shame you didn’t get in Slytherin.” He said and Harry let out a small laugh.

 

“Right. I’ll try to get it done before the Gryffindor-Slytherin game.” Hermione said determinedly and Ron finished his chicken.

“Alright, Harry remember to wait until we either have a large gap between us or until it looks like the Heggins is going to catch the snitch. This game is no time to gush over your boyfriend’s bum either, got it?” Wood asked and Harry smiled.

“I can do both.” He said and Wood shot him a glare. Don’t mess around with Quidditch.

 

Harry was terrified, probably more so than when he was being attacked by a bludger. 

“Lockhart, stay the fuck away from me.” He said trying to back up.

“Nonsense! You are delirious from your concussion!” Lockhart said and suddenly Harry has no bones in one arm.

Dear Mr.Black,

You child was recently injured in a match of quidditch, the result being the loss of bones in one arm. Your child is in the best care possible,  
Thank you,

Professor Minvera McGonagall

 

Harry groaned, unable to catch a wink of sleep. He turned a bit to suddenly notice the house elf watching him. 

“Dobby? What are you doing here?” Harry’s brows furrowed.

“Harry Potter should have stayed at home! When Harry Potter left Dobby with Kreacher, Dobby left and waited for Harry Potter at the train station, to see if he would stay away. It is almost too late now, Harry Potter must leave the school. Hogwarts is not safe!” Dobby exclaimed and Harry sighed before a thought dawned on him.

“Did you send that bludger to kill me?!” Harry demanded.

“Not to kill! Merely severely injure so Harry Potter goes home!” Dobby explained and Harry had to take a moment to breath or he’d slap the abused house elf.

“Dobby, I am not leaving. Now, please stop trying to injure me! Why are you even here?”

“Master speaks of you and your greatness, Master sent Dobby to protect Harry Potter.”

“Who is your Master?”

“Dobby has said to much! Dobby will be punished for this.” He said before there was a crack and he was gone. Harry groaned, no way he could tell Sirius and Remus about this. They’d probably actually homeschool him.

Harry turned a bit again trying to get some sleep again. 

“Is there anything you can do Poppy?” Harry perked up at the sounds of staff rushing in with the stretcher.

“It appears not, Minerva. This student, Fletchely if I am correct, has been petrified by something very strong. If this were a simple spell or hex it would be easy to treat.”

“How long will it take to treat him?” Professor Sprout asked worriedly.

“I’ll need to examine him further, but to the end of the year at the latest. When the mandrakes are fully grown.” Madam Pomfrey said in a very professional voice.

“Does this mean it’s true? The chamber of secrets has been opened?” Professor Sprout sounded extremely worried. And reasonably so, Harry thought, considering her house probably had the most open muggle borns. 

“I will write to Mr.Finch-Fletchley’s gaurdians, for now we all must be away and prepared l for the future. If this happens again, we will be forced to consider shutting down Hogwarts.” Dumbledore spoke, and Harry held his breath now. This was not good.

Deer Harry,

HOW DO YOU GET INJURED IN QUIDDITCH AND THE RESULT IS THE LOSS OF BONES? I swear you have the worst luck. At this point we’re thinking of joining the bloody staff in order to keep you from getting into these situations. Was it Fred and George? If so, we enclosed two hair changing potions, modified by Moony to be more permanent. Lasts at least a week, but it depends on hair type and length. The kicker is one is Pink and one is Blue, so they can’t pull that twin shit. If it was not Fred and George try it on them anyway.  
With love,

Papafoot and Moon Moon

Draco,  
Your Father and I hope you are doing well this year. I know your father can be harsh, however as you know he does it because he cares about the Malfoy name. He wants you to be prepared to take the title on, pay no mind to his cruelness; it is out of love. Though, it may help if you think of other topics to speak of besides Harry Potter. Perhaps classes or an occasional Slytherin friend.  
I suppose I should get to the point; your Father and I received a letter responding to the recent speculation and recent injury of a student. I am sure after last year you have learned to be more cautious, I would like to remind you to leave this situation to the adults. You should be more focused on your outward appearance to the world as future heir. Perhaps start carrying a mirror around, you know how your hair can be darling.  
Miss you dearly,  
Mummy

 

Hermione,

That sounds so exciting! We are very pleased you are having fun! We are so glad your study club  
with Draco is going so well. And Quidditch still seems like a very dangerous game. Your friend Harry’s injury is a testament to that, however we are grateful to know how advanced medicine is in your world. It eases us to know you are in good hands after last year. We are, of course, still very proud of our brave girl. We also are, however, still concerned what you and your friends will get into this year.  
Your mother and I were considering going to Germany for Christmas, would you be interested in coming or would you prefer to stay with a friend/school?  
With love,  
Mum and Dad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your support, please leave a comment if you liked as it motivates me!  
> Also sorry this chapter was shorter than usual, I ended up combing it with another short chapter so that is why the letters styling comes up!


	4. You Petrify Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this chapter took a bit longer than normal feels like! Honestly this chapter was the hardest to write, so please bare with it if it isn't my best chapter yet!

“So you’re saying Justin was petrified? Everyone knew he was a muggle born, that means all the person has to have it pure blood elitist values! So than, it might even be Blaise. Or it might not even be Slytherin.” Draco groaned. 

“It has to be Slytherin, what other house could do this?” Ron said and Draco glared.

“Well someone BRAVE maybe, or even someone very SMART! You know maybe they didn’t want to be obvious!” Draco hissed and Ron looked upset.

“You think a pureblood Gryffindor did this? You might as well be blaming my sister or even me when you say that!”

“And by saying it must be a Slytherin you are practically blaming your brothers or me!”

“Well that can’t be too far from the truth! Hell it might be you!” Ron and Draco were practically shouting at each other.

Both boys stormed away angrily. 

“Do you mind distracting Professor Snape after class today and lending me your invisibility cloak for a short time?” Hermione asked, changing subject.

 

“Welcome everyone, in light of recent events Headmaster Dumbledore, Professor Snape and myself thought it best to make a dueling club!” Gilderoy Lockhart announced, strutting around.

“Because nothing helps you defend yourself from petrifaction like dueling.” Harry smirked to Ron.

“Now Professor Snape and I will be giving a display for you all, before we send out a student pair! Prepare yourself Severus! No hitting the face though.” Gilderoy announced somewhat jokingly at the end and Harry had never seen his Uncle look happier. He was pretty sure Severus was going to smile.

He held pure joy in his eyes as he cast a spell that threw Lockhart back. 

Harry wondered if he would be using this moment for his patronus.

“Potter! Why don’t you and Mr.Weasley be the first to show us what you’ve got?” Lockhart said after brushing himself off and making an excuse.

“Weasley has a damaged wand, it is likely Potter would be back in the hospital wing or he would place himself in it. I suggest we place a student against him. Parkinson has similar defense scores however, I suggest she face him in order to make this interesting.” He said and Harry nodded. Harry wondered if he would remember this year as ‘the year Snape decided to become a nosey troll’. 

“I’m going to win my Draco back, you are ruining his good name and I won’t let you take him away from me.” Pansy angrily said and Harry could see Severus roll his eyes. 

“You know he’s a person right? I’m sure he’s stunned by my good looks but I can’t help that I’ve got Veela levels of attractiveness.” Harry smiled and Draco was a bit red.

“Shut it, Potter.” He said and Harry smiled.

The duel was going well, he sent several impressive spells out before she sent out a snake.

“ _Fuck off!_ ” The Snake hissed. 

“ _Stay away!_ ” Harry responded, wondering how the hell he was understanding this snake.

Colin Creevey, who Harry supposed he just saved, snapped a picture.

The snake stopped and looked curiously at him, before Professor Snape destroyed it. Harry was used to having to read his Uncle Sev by only looking into his eyes, however the face he was pulling made it clear he was both shocked and concerned.

“What?” He asked and turned to see everyone had a look of shock.

 

“So I can speak to snakes and it’s a rare ability that makes me look like the heir of Slytherin?” Harry asked shocked.

“We need to find out who the heir is fast. The potion will be done by winter break at this point.” Hermione informed the group.

“A lot of pureblood students are staying behind in Slytherin house. Blaise, Pansy, Rasmussen, Marcus, Randal, Crabbe, Goyle, Beelzebub, the list goes on. Not all staying are elitists but a lot of them are pureblood.” Draco said “And I’m only helping because I want to clear Harry’s name, and eliminating possible choices would benefit us. Not because I believe the heir is in Slytherin.”

“Good. We should all write home about staying for Christmas than, Padfoot and Moony already planned on me going somewhere else.” Harry didn’t say the reason why was because Christmas fell on a full moon this year.

“Not a problem here, Father and Mother are taking a trip to our home in France.” Draco shrugged.

 

Harry really hated his life this year, everyone seemed to think HE was petrifying the muggle borns, especially after the parseltongue incident.

The Hufflepuffs all either stayed away from him or glared at him, the Gryffindors stopped trusting him unless they knew him so basically everyone but the second years and Quidditch team, and Ravenclaws wouldn’t look at him. 

 

“You cannot honestly be paying attention to those fools and their doubts.” Snape sneered and Harry gave a small smile. 

“I know, but it’s hard when people think you are trying to kill muggle borns.” Harry replied as Snape worked over a cauldron. 

“And if those who thought that had any sense they wouldn’t be. It’s like saying Longbottum is behind these attacks, completely and utterly idiotic to believe. There have been many wizards able to speak to snake’s in the past, the major one’s just happened to have poor judgement. Most held no significance.” Severus droned on and Harry nodded sadly.

“You know, this year it seems I’m being forced to participate in the events occurring. Nothing is going right.”

“Stop whining Potter, it’s unbecoming.” Harry pouted at this.

 

“Alright, the final ingredient we need is some hairs from the people we are changing into.” Hermione told the group at lunch. 

“That shouldn’t be hard, I could probably go ask them and they’d give it to me.” Draco smirked.

“Well, the problem with that is we also can’t have doubles. It’ll be clear someone brewed polyjuice if you ask for their hair and suddenly there are two of them.” Hermione pointed out.

“Well we could ask Fred and George to get them?” Harry threw out and Ron seemed unsure.

“Come on, it’s not like they will tell. Hell they might even encourage it. Let’s just see if they can help us.” Harry said standing up.

 

“We know what you need,” “You need something that will knock someone out,” “What you need…”  
“Is this!” The twins said, holding up a box of mini cakes.

“What is it?” Draco asked, having gone with him as he was still fighting with Ron and didn’t want to sit with him any longer. 

“Well, you see,” “It knocks people out!” “It also is supposed to temporarily make their bones rubber,” They explained looking rather proud. “And we’ll let you use it, if you give us something in return.” 

“What?” Harry asked, already sold. He trusted the twins, he knew they wouldn’t give him an impossible task.

“See what you can think of.” Both said and Harry only had to think for a second before pulling two small potions out of his robe.

“Moony and Padfoot sent me these. They were meant for you if you had caused me to go to the hospital wings. They change your hair color for a longer amount of time. These last at least a few days.” Harry smiled and the boys looked ecstatic. 

“Deal.” They said trading off.

 

“Harry, what if Draco is the heir of Slytherin?” Ron asked seriously in the common room as they did homework.

“I doubt it, he attacked Voldemort for me.” Harry said, super sure it wasn’t his friend.

“Yeah, but what if it was? I mean his dad could have gotten him to do it or something! And he was late to supper that night we found Mrs.Norris hanging and the wall covered in blood.” Ron argued and Harry’s eyes widened before narrowing.

“Ron, I really don’t think it’s Draco. He and Hermione started a study club, remember? Is Hermione suspicious of him too?” Harry asked glaring slightly. No way Draco would betray them like HE did.

“I haven’t asked her.” Ron muttered awkwardly. 

“If she thought it was him she would have voiced it at some point.” Harry defended, though his mind kept comparing Draco to Peter Pettigrew now. He didn’t want to doubt his friend, but if a friend of over eight years could betray them, Draco could too.

“Guys? Have you seen Trevor?” Neville asked awkwardly.

“No, sorry.” Harry said and Ron shook his head.

“If you see him…”

“Don’t worry Nev, I’m sure Travor just met a lady frog.” Harry replied cheerfully.

“He’s a toad.” Neville corrected awkwardly.

“Er right, well if we see him we’ll bring him back to you.” Harry promised and Neville nodded.

 

“Hermione, why are we doing this in the girls bathroom? Don’t you think we’ll get caught?” Ron asked, feeling nervous.

“Oh please, Draco and I have been using this place to brew the potion for a while now. I seriously doubt it after this long no one ever comes in here,” Hermione explained as she and Draco prepared the potion. 

“Really? I assumed it was just for nostalgia. Our group got together in a bathroom so therefor we meet up in bathrooms to break school rules…” Harry admitted and Draco cracked a smile.

“While that would be rather sweet I suppose, but no.” Hermione smiles as well.

“Wait why does no one ever come in here?” Ron asked, feeling as if he is the only one with any common sense. 

“Because of Moaning Myrtle.” 

“Who?” Ron asked, and Hermione rolled her eyes. Harry didn’t know who this person was either, so he felt just as confused.

“Moaning Myrtle.” She said not even glancing up. Draco and Harry however were wide eyed, staring behind Ron at the ghost of a student.

“Who’s Moaning Myrtle?” He asked 

“I’M MOANING MYRTLE!” The ghost screamed in his face, Ron fell back onto the floor in surprise.

“She looks like you with pigtails.” Draco whispered and Harry elbowed him.

“I wouldn’t expect you to know me! Who would ever talk about miserable, ugly, annoying, moaning Myrtle?” She sobbed

“Hey! We-You are very attractive! A find!” Harry argued, eyeing Draco. If Sirius taught him anything, it’s to defend your looks.

“R-really?” She sniffed looking to the others as well.

“O-oh yeah! Very pretty. A very nice bum!” Draco said, not wanting to face the wrath of a ghost. Upon realizing he complimented her bum, his face turned a Weasley red. 

Ron just nodded rapidly, scared to speak. 

“You are very pretty Mo-Myrtle. I like your pigtails.” Hermione smiled nervously. 

“You’re lying!” She screamed at Hermione before disappearing.

“I don’t think she likes you.” Harry remarked to Hermione. The group sat in silence for a few seconds.

“Well, right, er where we we?” Ron asked awkwardly. The group nodded, collectively deciding to forget what happened. 

“Right, so Draco do you have the hair?” Hermione asked and Draco took out to small vials. 

“Yeah and Crabbe and Goyle are knocked out in some bushes outside.” He informed and Harry felt a pang of concern for them.

“Great.” Hermione said measuring it out. 

“This is insane.” Draco shakes his head, similar to how Remus would in Harry’s opinion.

“Bottoms up.” Harry smiled and the three Gryffindors all drank.

“That’s disgusting!” Harry coughed and Draco had a little smirk.

Hermione ran into a bathroom stall after drinking her’s slamming the door.

“I’ll catch up with you guys!” Hermione called out, clearly in pain. 

“Alright, I’ll get you guys in, you guys talk to people. Mingle. And try to sound like them, they don’t talk much so you should be fine.” Draco told them.

“Merlin, Wolfsbane, Lillies.” Draco said and they all stepped inside the Slytherin common room.

“Go quickly.” Draco whispered and they were off.

“Crabbe, Goyle!” Blaise waved them over.

“How’s Malfoy doing? I’m hoping Weasley has been enough to drive a wedge between himself and those disgraces. They just aren’t safe you know?” Blaise sneered and both looked at each other.

“Uh Malfoy is fine. He didn’t talk much about them.” Ron said making his voice deeper.

“Really? That’s a first!” Blaise smirked “Is he still trying to figure out who is the Heir? I swear he embodies the ambition part of Slytherin house. He won’t admit to it but I’m positive he is the one that set all those snakes lose a few days ago just to see if anyone would accidentally speak parseltongue. I hope that poor Granger girl doesn’t get petrified, hell most of the Slytherin house hopes she doesn’t. Or worse Potter. He’d probably end up loosing more sleep and losing more house points. If I hear the name Potter one more time, I’m going to kill him in his sleep.” 

Harry gave Ron a look.

“So the Heir isn’t in Slytherin?” Ron asked, making his voice stupidly deep. 

“Unless they’ve been secretive about it to even us. This might be something we make fun of and seem fine with but we have just as many muddys as Gryffindor. You know the general rule, just assume we are all purebloods.” Blaise teased before 

“You two don’t understand what I’m saying do you? Idiots.” Blaise sighed before sauntering off.

“Crabbe, Goyle!” They were not called over my Marcus.

“Have you seen Malfoy? Tell him we have Quidditch practice tomorrow morning when you do.” Marcus said dismissively. 

“Sure,” Harry nodded “Hey who’s the Heir of Slytherin?” 

“Why would I know? Honestly, if someone is going to take out mudblood’s, they could at least take out those damn mudblood quidditch players. Take the blood traitor’s them ‘em.” Marcus smirked before shoving the two out of the way. He walked and moved like a storm, in Harry’s opinion. 

“Crabbe, Goyle! We should go get snacks.” Draco called over, trying to act normal. 

He took one look at them before pulling a face.

“We should hurry.” He said and both boys looked at each other. Ron’s freckles came back, Harry’s scar was clearly visible. 

The three rushed out, making their way back to the bathroom.

“Hermione? You okay?” Draco asked as Harry and Rom changed out of the baddy Slytherin robes.

“I-I-I’m fine! Go to Gryffindor commons without me!” Hermione shouted, telling Draco something was wrong. Harry and Ron both looked unsure as well. 

Moaning Myrtle then came out giggling madly.

“She looks hideous!” She squealed, giggling some more before disappearing. 

“Hermione?” Harry asked now also worried.

“Don’t laugh.” She said, before walking out.

“Bloody hell Hermione,” Ron said.

“I got Pansy’s hair off of her robes she left at school that were in the wash. They must have been cat hair.” Hermione looked ready to cry.

“You need to go to Madam Pomfrey. She’ll fix this.” Draco assured her.

“I can go by myself. You three go to bed, I don’t want you guys in trouble.” Hermione said, holding in tears.

 

“You okay Granger?” Draco asked, visiting her in the hospital wing with Ron.

“Yeah, did you bring what I missed?” Hermione asked.

“Yes, and without you study club is failing miserably. With the whole chamber of secrets business going on people are just not interested in conversing with a pureblood elitist. You know?” Draco asked.

“Where’s Harry?” Hermione asked.

“Snape saw you and knew. He isn’t getting us in trouble however Harry’s getting a scolding. Better him than us I guess.” Ron smiled and Hermione groaned. 

“This is all my fault.” She said 

“Not like anyone else knows.” Ron reassured.

 

“Why can’t you stay out of it? Potter, you are as idiotic as your father, I swear I could have you expelled. Maybe than you wouldn’t get in so much trouble if you were homeschooled!” Severus angrily stomped around his office.

“Uncle Sev, we were just practicing potions! Hermione and Draco are tutoring me and Ron but when Hermione tested a hair that was supposed to be Ron’s it was a cats hair. I just wanted to impress you Uncle Sev.” Harry lied, giving his big doe eyes. 

“And where did you brew this?” He asked angrily

“The girls abandoned bathroom,” Harry answered truthfully, knowing Severus was unable to do anything about it.

“I see, and you wish for me to believe you all just so happened to brew a potion that could get you expelled from Hogwarts in the bathroom where a student that was murdered during the last opening of the chamber of secrets and now haunts resides? I am sure. I should write to your guardians.” 

“Uncle Sev, come on! I didn’t know that! Please don’t, you’ll only worry them.” Harry begged, his adoptive uncle not meeting his eyes.

“Fine, I will only if you promise me one thing.” 

“What is it?” Harry asked. 

“If you find yourself in trouble get me. I lost your mother, losing you would kill me. I already am sure you aren’t going to leave this be, just like your father.” Harry felt bad as he nodded.

“Alright. I know you worry, but I’ll be fine! Promise.” Harry smiled.

 

“Myrtle?” Harry called out in the girls lavatory. 

“You, you’re the one who thinks I’m good looking.” Myrtle smiled excitedly.

“You bet I do! Myrtle, I came here because I wanted to ask you something,” Harry began.

“Harry, I can’t be your girlfriend. You are alive, I am dead. Though if you die I’d be happy to be your girlfriend!” She said and Harry smiled.

“My heart, it will forever beat for you Myrtle! Tell me fair madden, if in death we meet again I would be honored to be your man. Tell me this at the least: how is it you passed my darling?” Harry asked semi-smoothly, feeling Sirius glow with pride even though he wasn’t there.

“Oh my,” Myrtle giggled “Well I suppose I could tell you…” 

“I ran into the bathroom crying, a filthy whore was making fun of me. I got one up on her though, I have a man going after me in a good way now and she’s dead, anyway I ran in here crying. You know now that I have you as a man of interest, no one will throw books at me anymore! Did I tell you about this? I got a book thrown at me! Look!” Myrtle pouted before throwing a book to him.

“Er thanks.” Harry said awkwardly.

“Can you believe this? I can’t, it’s so mean!” Myrtle cried. 

“Definitely.” Harry said no looking at the book in curiosity.

“YOU AREN’T LISTENING TO ME!” Myrtle screamed before ghosting off.

“Thank you.” Harry mutters looking down at the book, distracted from his initial mission. 

“Tom Riddle?” Harry flipped through the book, it was mostly blank. 

 

“Draco, I think we can figure out what is in the chamber of secrets.” Hermione said and Draco tilted his head.

“How?” He asked, study ‘club’ was currently going on, however with the recent petrification of Muggle born students and the suspicion that the heir is either Harry or Draco held by majority of students, no one else showed up.

“Well, it’s probably a magical creature, specifically snake-like or reminiscent of a snake, that can petrify people. It also has to have a very long life span.” Hermione listed off.

“It also has a vendetta against roosters.” Draco said thoughtfully. “Seeing as it sought those out specifically.” 

“Right.” Draco nodded “I suppose we should begin the search.” 

 

“Hermione!” Draco called, now noticing they were going to be late for Harry’s game. 

Hermione had dropped a book when she found the crumpled up piece of paper on the floor.

She could tell me the color and small markings on it that it was a book page and quickly uncrumpled it.

“Basilisk?” She asked, looking at the page. She thought she heard a faint thump. 

Hermione looked around to make sure she was alone before crumpling it up again. She was almost positive she wasn’t alone.

“Draco?” She called, and when she only heard a slither like sound she quickly got out a compact mirror she had in the pockets of her skirt. When she originally started carrying it she felt like a paranoid fool, but now she was grateful she brought it.

She slowly made her way across the library, trying to recall the layout of the library exactly and where she would be most vulnerable.

There was a hiss, this time closer. 

 

“Hermione!” Draco called, a bit more urgently searching for her.

He found her petrified, her mouth open slightly as if she were about to yell or call out.  



	5. I Spider with My Little Eye

“Draco, how did this happen?” Harry asked worriedly.

“He did it! Draco petrified her, mate!” Ron said angrily, fists balled up and face red. 

“No I didn’t! We’ve been researching and not long ago I noticed that we were going to miss the game. I was looking for her and I found her and she was petrified. It was horrible! I-I’m not sure what happened I swear…” Draco said with tears welling up in his eyes.Harry hugged Draco, seeing how upset he was. 

“How can we know you didn’t do it?” Ron demanded, clearly not convinced.

“Ron, it isn’t Draco. We need to talk in private.” Harry told both.

“What is it?” Ron asked outside the hospital wing.

“You know that diary I showed you and Hermione the night Draco had detention so you and I brought it to Hermione? The diary speaks back to me. It’s from some guy hot named Tom Riddle, and he showed me what happened 50 years ago. Hagrid was there and blamed for it! Except I know he didn’t do it because the Uncle Hagrid I know would never but he knows something! I’m sorry I didn’t tell you guys but I know you both would blame Hagrid!” He said excitedly. He wondered if this was how Hermione felt in her classes, if so he understood why she read so often. 

“What? Potter you aren’t making any sense!” Draco said, though was feeling excited because of how excited Harry was. 

“Hagrid was there 50 years ago and expelled because he was blamed for the deaths of muggle born students and he was apparently hiding some monster or something! Let’s go, we have to go ask Hagrid what happened, he was there!” Harry said excitedly. Ron was having a hard time understanding Harry as he was talking relatively fast. 

“And a diary showed you this?” Draco asked skeptically, unsure if he was understanding Harry correctly.

“Yeah, Tom Riddle’s. He was this really hot seventh year student, and I mean drop dead gorgeous. Like he was at least a solid 11 out of 10. He took me through his memories, but for some reason it was second hand but magic you know? Anyway he knows about the chamber of secrets and wouldn’t tell me beyond what he showed me what went down with Hagrid and Dumbledore and stuff! Hagrid was blamed, apparently he was housing a monster! I didn’t want to tell you guys just yet because, well, I’ve been trying to brainstorm on how to tell you this without you both blaming Hagrid. ” Harry responded trying to be more clear this time, Draco feeling a pang of something in his chest at Harry’s description of Tom. 

“Can I see this diary?” Draco asked, feeling like Harry should be more concerned about this magical diary that can show him memories. 

“I wish, it was stolen that day our tower was ransacked! Either way, we need to go see Hagrid! He most know something, anything.” Harry said excitedly and both boys agreed.

 

Harry knocked on Hagrid’s door, the three taking off the cloak of invisibility. 

“You three?! Harry what are you doing out so late, come inside!” He insisted, looking terribly worried.

Draco felt a pang of sorrow as he noticed how the half-giant seemed shook up. He was now certain the man didn’t do it. He knew the face of someone willing to kill without prompting or help. Someone willing to go after Muggle borns alone would not be so worried about a group of kids. Hagrid was innocent. His belief of Hagrid’s innocence was solidified by the fact the man told them to hide with someone else came knocking. 

Harry seemed horrified when he found out Hagrid was being taken Azkaban. Draco, feeling he had to calm his friend down and knowing Ron was just as oblivious as Harry, grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze.

When his father walked in, his mouth dropped. His father had said nothing to him when he went to see the quidditch match, despite how often he scored in the game and how well he did. Now he was suspending Dumbledore and smirking at the thought of the death of muggle borns. Draco felt sick, wondering if he would have turned out if Harry hadn’t stuck by him. Harry gave his hand a squeeze now and Draco bit his lip. 

 

“Hagrid is getting sent to Azkaban, we have to follow the spiders.” Harry said grabbing a lantern.

“We are not following the spiders. Why would we do that?” Draco asked, feeling uneasy about the idea of following spiders into a dark forest.

“Because they are our only lead! Now let’s go!” Harry insisted and the group was off into the darkness.

 

“Hopefully we can save Hagrid before he spends too long in there.” Harry said determinedly. 

“Mate, it’ll be fine. Hagrid will be fine.” Ron tried to reassure.

“Sirius, he went to Azkaban for two months. They thought he betrayed my parents, accused him of being a Death Eater and gave no trial. Uncle Sev, Remus, and Hagrid took care of me still, they fought to get him out until finally it was proven that Peter Pettigrew betrayed them when he ran from the Auroras. He still wakes up screaming occasionally from memories of his time in Azkaban. I wouldn’t want anyone to go threw that.” Harry shook his head.

“I’m sorry.” Draco said genuinely and Ron nodded in agreement. 

“It’s not what is important right now. Right now we should focus on the spiders.” Harry said and Ron shivered.

“Why did it have to be spiders? Why couldn’t it be butterflies or dragons or puppies!” Ron cried out

 

The closer they got the more spiders there were. Draco and Harry overall were fine with them, Ron, however, was terrified. 

What scared the piss out of all three was the giant spider living in the forest.

Both Ron and Draco held a firm hand on Harry, and took note of the spider’s descending.

“Can we panic now?” Ron asked, and Harry looked as if he was panicking.

“Got any spells?” Ron asked Draco now, who wished he was Hermione.

“Unless we want to burn the forest down, no.” Draco answered and looked to Harry.

Harry really hoped spider death was quick.

“YOUR CAR!” Harry shouted as the Ford came rolling threw. Draco and Fang got in the backseat, Harry and Ron in the front. 

“What kind of magic did your family use on this thing?!” Draco demanded, shocked by its loyalty.

“No idea! Dad apparently enchanted it!” Ron informed him, and Draco decided he really wanted to get to know Mr.Weasley.

Being chased by spiders was the worst experience Draco had had, and he had been attacked by the Dark Lord himself. 

 

“Damnit! I went to Myrtle before to find out how she died! We could have saved Hermione if I hadn’t gotten distracted by Tom and his stupid diary!” Harry angrily said, kicking the ground.

“Blimey Harry, you can’t blame yourself for that! Neither of us thought to go ask Myrtle!” Ron defended, trying to make his best friend feel better.

“I should have told you guys! I was so excited about finding out Myrtle was killed during the last opening that instead of telling anyone I went out on my own and forgot about it when I was given the goddamn book.” Harry sighed angrily.

“Well it’s not like we asked questions of where you got the bloody thing. If Hermione and I had you would have remembered, instead we were too amazed by it when you showed us.” Ron said and Draco felt a bit jealous.

“When was this?” He asked

“Sorry, er right. Well I showed Ron the book the night before I finally figured the bloody thing out and than I showed Hermione it the next day because Ron and I thought maybe it was some magical artifact or something she would know of. Sorry you were busy studying and it didn’t really help at all.” Harry answered, now feeling twice as bad.

“Right, well dwelling on the past has no use to us. We need to look forward and come up with a strategy.” Draco demanded and Harry nodded. 

“We should get going to bed, we’re already past curfew. Tomorrow we can make a plan of action and talk to Myrtle. Want us to make a stop at Slytherin house?” Harry asked, pulling out his invisibility cloak. 

“No thanks. I need some time to get my head straight and think you know?” Draco gave a sloppy half-smile that he knew his father would probably cane him if he saw. 

Draco gave a soft wave as he crept through the school, heading into the boys bathroom.

He sat down on a toilet and took out the latest letter from his mom.

Draco,  
Truly sorry about your friend and about the fact you lost the quidditch game. Your father was proud of how well you did as a chaser. Naturally, he would never admit this to you. A Malfoy should never have too big a head, after all. I know my Draco would never have a big head, you are much too smart for that.  
Did you know a book has gone missing at the manor? I wish not to upset your father so I decided to ask you first as he treasures it so dearly, it is a very old diary. Your father keeps it with the Dark Arts books, it’s the only one without a coat of dust. I noticed yesterday while making plans to redesign the library. Now this diary is very important, it was the Dark Lord’s after all.  
Do not panic if _you_ do not have it. I know how you tend to worry. It is very possible your Father lent it out to someone less fortunate.  
Best wishes,  
Mummy

Draco was positive the letter had a hidden meaning now. Ever sense last Christmas Draco knew his mother was much smarter than he had given her credit for. He wondered if that diary Harry had, was the same one his Mother claimed to be missing at the manor. His next question out of the many that came from her letter was: who could the ‘less fortunate’ person be? It had to have been someone with less money than them, that was a given. But from this clue, it was literally majority of the school! 

Draco exited the stall, deciding to wash his face hoping it would help clear his head.

Looking up, Draco jumped back as he noticed a girl in the reflection. 

“Weasley, this is the boy’s bathroom.” Draco said, calming down before immediately sensing something was wrong with her. 

“It is. I followed you.” She said, walking directly behind him now. 

“Right, er are you looking for Harry?” He asked, taking a step to the side, trying to keep his eyes on her. 

“I know where he is. I came here for you, Malfoy.” Ginny said, maintaining the same tone of voice. Draco shivered slightly, feeling very creeped out by her. 

Draco then heard a sound, a slight hissing coming from behind and tried to piece together everything his mother wrote that was odd. Suddenly he was hit by a spell and sent flying froward into the mirror, shattering it.

“You cunt!” Draco swore cradling his arm which was cut deeply by the mirror. The hissing was louder this time, and Draco froze in terror, knowing the next time he opened his eyes could be his last. 

“You could have been fine, Draco Malfoy. Instead you choose to become a blood-traitor and went against me. I am going to allow you to get petrified instead of killed only so you can witness the death of all your mudblood friends.” Ginny, who Draco strongly suspected was being controlled, whispered in his ear.

"IMPERIO!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this chapter! Leave a comment about what you thought or what your Patronus is! Either one works!


	6. Hangry Potter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment your House. I'm curious. I'm a Slytherin.

Harry and Ron headed to breakfast, both tired from the night before.

“You!” They heard a nasally screech shout. 

Pansy Parkinson stormed over clearly very upset 

“You two! This is all YOUR fault! YOU RUINED DRACO’S GOOD NAME AND NOW HE’S-“ Pansy was crying at this point, though it was very possible they were crocodile tears as she was making quite the scene. She slapped both boys before storming away. 

“Bloody hell, Parkinson’s gone mental!” Ron exclaimed confusedly, rubbing his cheek. 

“You two, out in the hall with me. Now.” Blaise said without sparing them a glance. The way he swept out reminded Harry of Severus’ own gate.

Harry was more than happy to follow, hating having most of the school looking at him for any reason. 

Ron reluctantly followed, still rubbing his face as Pansy’s slap seemed to have left a mark. He wondered how Harry had such a high pain tolerance. 

“What is it?” Harry asked, hoping to get a clue into what was going on.

“Did you do it, Potter?” Blaise asked sharply, wand out and pointed. 

“Do what?” Harry asked, Ron taking his wand out now. Harry wondered if he should be more concerned for his safety.

“Malfoy was found bleeding and petrified in the bathroom this morning. Was. It. You.” Blaise was more assertive this time, and Harry’s eyes widened.

“What?! N-n-no! Draco’s been petrified?! Why was he bleeding?!” Harry asked urgently and Blaise lowered his wand.

“He was found in the boy’s bathroom nearest to Slytherin commons. They probably haven’t gotten the message off the wall yet.” Blaise informed before walking off with an angry stride.

“We need to go to that bathroom.” Harry said determinedly, forgetting about breakfast.

“Harry, do you think Draco got petrified after we left him?” Ron asked, and Harry translated that to ‘Harry, is this our fault?’.

“I don’t know.” Harry replied as they made it to the bathroom, ignoring the ‘keep out’ sign and the tape blocking it. If they wanted to keep students out, in Harry’s opinion, they should have put magical tape or at very least a giant three-headed dog in front of it. 

Harry and Ron both froze at the entrance, looking at the sight in front of them with shock.

‘BLOOD TRAITOR’ was written in blood on the wall with Mr.Filch trying to scrub it off and failing. The mirrors were broken, some shards covered in blood. A specific spot near the center had a worryingly large amount of blood on it. 

“What are you two doing in here?” Filch spat out, eyeing them as he turned angrily. 

“We were just-“ Harry was at a loss, he was too shocked by what he saw.

“I believe they were looking for me, Mr.Filch.” Severus said from behind them before escorting them out quickly.

“Uncle Sev, is it true?” Harry asked, hoping that Draco was secretly okay and this was all an elaborate prank by the twins or maybe some other blonde haired pureblood got petrified.

“Unfortunately it is. Come with me.” He dramatically said, his robes flowing behind him.

Harry and Ron hurried after him.

Upon entering the hospital wing, their spirits dropped completely. Any hope that Draco was somewhat okay after the attack was gone. 

“What happened to his arm?” Harry asked, taking note of the bandage that tightly covered it.

“The person responsible used dark magic on him, making it impossible to heal using magic. This was a very personal attack, which leads me to wondering where you three ran off to last night.” Severus explained, crossing his arms.

“No where, we visited Hermione. That’s it.” Harry said softly, looking down.

“Sir, we’ve got classes today and two of our closest friends have been petrified. Do you mind we go?” Ron asked, feeling particularly guilty for the attack Draco suffered. He was sure neither were up for lying as they usually did.

 

“We have to find out what did this.” Harry said angrily, not really caring where he was marching.

“We will mate! But first we need to think things through. I don’t want to lose you too. We are going to kill whatever did this.” Ron said seriously, speed walking next to him.

“Right, first we need to ask Moaning Myrtle, she saw it, she must know what it is and if we are very lucky, where.” Harry said, with determination radiating off his body.

“Okay, let’s get going then. Last thing we need is detention for being late to class, if we are going to do it we best hurry.” Ron nodded, though he felt more fearful of the outcome of this adventure. He quickly shook this off however, replacing this feeling with determination to also save their friends. 

 

“Myrtle! It’s me, Ron and I need to ask you something! Quickly so we don’t get in trouble!” Harry called out.

“Oh, Harry! You came back, here to apologize are you? Well I forgive you!” Myrtle squealed and Ron had to roll his eyes.

“Oh well that is marvelous! Great! Now I need you to tell me what killed you.” Harry said very directly and Myrtle started crying.

Ron let out a loud sigh, wondering if they could just polyjuice themselves into muggle borns and catch whatever it is first hand. He quickly shook off that idea, however, realizing that might not give them an advantage.

“It was just awful! Truly terrible! I was being bullied by this horrible, mean girl named Olive Hornby. She was teasing me about my glasses,”

“Which are very stylish and look amazing on you!” Harry added in before feeling an ache in his chest as he thought of how Draco should have been there to scold him in some way.

Myrtle giggled at his statement while Ron gave him a look of confusion.

“I went into this stall crying. You can imagine how upset I was, there was no one like you there to defend me Harry! I just wanted to die! And then, there was this whispering. Very strange whispering. I peeked out to see what happened, and I was dead.” Myrtle told them.

“What?” Harry asked, trying to process what this meant for then.

“Did you tell us that entire story, only to end with the fact you literally have no useful details onto what the bloody thing is?” Ron demanded angrily.

“Well, no I didn’t see it! I was in too much SHOCK from DYING!” Myrtle screamed at him, before promptly storming off.

 

“What do we do now?” Ron asked as they made their way to their first class. 

“We go to the library.” Harry said determinedly. 

“If ‘Mione and Malfoy couldn’t figure it out, how are we?!” Ron asked very pessimistically. 

“They didn’t know spiders flee before it. How many monsters could fear spiders? Plus we know petrification is linked to it as well as death. Can’t be that many creatures like that!” Harry asked optimistically. 

Ron nodded, trying his best to agree with his friend.

 

Harry sighed angrily, hungry and not getting anywhere with his research during lunch. He was starting to think maybe he should have gotten some food with Ron.

“Mate, listen, you should take a break. I’ll take over.” Ron whispered to him, but Harry just shook him off. 

“Honestly, we shouldn’t be surprised Malfoy is a blood-traitor. He’s always hanging around mudbloods and blood-traitors. He even sits at Gryffindor table! That house is almost as bad a Hufflepuff.” A Slytherin girl hissed to her friends, including Pansy Parkinson. 

Ron, upon hearing this, had to be held back slightly. 

“Oh please Daphne, I’m sure Draco is only friends with Potter and only stands to be around Weasley and the Mudblood for him!” Pansy argued before sighing dreamily. “He probably is a spy or something! I bet the Dark Lord planed this himself and Draco is so dedicated to the role he allowed that terrible stuff to happen as a sacrifice just to make his role more believable! He’s so amazing isn’t he?” 

“Oh please! He’s a blood-traitor and a fag, Pans.” Harry clenched his fists now. Both boys getting angry.

“Hey guys, we shouldn’t be fighting here. We won’t know the truth until Malfoy is cured.” Harry recognized this one vaguely. She looked like Crabbe with a wig on.

“Oh Millie, I love how you make up for your appearance by being so smart.” Daphne said, and Pansy snorted in agreement.

“Draco isn’t a fag! Why would he choose that?” Pansy argued, bringing back the previous point.

“Who knows. All I know is that he deserved what he got.” Daphne said and both Harry and Ron had enough. 

“Oi! Shut up!” Ron angrily said. 

“Get out of here Weasley, you too Potter, Draco doesn’t need rejects like you defending him!” Pansy glared.

“Guys stop shouting, someone is going to notice.” Millicent begged, clearly the only one there who cared at all about not getting kicked out.

“I’m not going to stand by as you guys talk trash about one of my best mates! Draco did nothing to deserve what happened to him and he CERTAINLY is not working for bloody Voldemort!” Harry practically shouted, him and Ron sporting matching red faces. 

“You wanna go boys?” Daphne asked standing up, glaring.

“I’d rather not, you see the hospital wing is quite full and I’d rather not torture those poor petrified people with your company.” Harry glared back.

“You think you can win three against two?” Pansy sneered, standing next to Daphne angrily. Pansy looked over to Millicent expectantly. 

“When the three are you, yeah.” Harry said confidently, having his wand still in his robes. 

“I guess sense the mudblood problem is being taken care of, we could take care of the scarhead problem.” Millicent said, standing next to Pansy with her wand out, looking very peer-pressured. 

“Is that the best you can come up with?” Harry asked when suddenly Daphne hit him with a spell right on the chest that sent him flying into a bookshelf.

“I think you are all talk.” Daphne ground out.

“I think he’s just a sad little fag who likes to mess with people’s lives until they get killed.” Pansy sneered and Harry looked her dead in the eye.

Ron tried to defend Harry but ended up having the spell retaliate, sending him back with Harry. 

“May we put this spat on hold? I lost all the fucks I give about your opinion and feel as though if you are going to continue I will need to find them.” Harry said, before finally getting his wand out and sending Daphne flying back.

Pansy, muttering the words to what Harry assumed was a jinx, was hit with one of Ron’s spells.

“Harry, mate, you okay?” Ron asked and Harry nodded.

“Stupify!” Harry shouted and the duel began as the groups destroyed a small section of the library. They sent out hexes and curses and jinxes of all sorts, Millicent was unfortunate enough to get hit with a jelly-brain jinx followed by several other spells that resulted in her laughing while throwing up. Ron, juxtaposed, got in a few good hits but also had his spells back-fire before he started physically fighting with Millicent who seemed to have lost her wand. Meaning Harry was doing most of the work, which was completely fine with him. Finally, all five were forcefully thrown back by the librarian, ending their fight. 

“Miss Greengrass, Parkinson and Bulstrode. Fifty points each will be taken off for this. Same goes for you Mr.Weasley and Potter. You five are banned from the library until I feel you are mature enough to be in here and consider yourselves lucky I have no desire to see any of you again, which I surely would if this came to the attention of your head of house.” Pince yelled at the group and Harry regretted destroying her library only a bit. “I will also be sending out letters to all of your parents! Now all of you OUT and consider yourselves very lucky none of the books were damaged, miraculously.” 

 

“Bloody hell mate, what happened there? You were taunting them! I know you're good in a fight mate, but you aren't the type to egg people on and make them angrier. Thay's my job.” Ron said, talking more to himself than Harry it seemed and Harry sighed.

“You are probably just hungry. Here I snagged a sandwich for you.” Ron said taking some food out of his robes.

“Thanks mate. I don’t know what I’d do without you.” Harry softly smiled. “We should visit Hermione and Draco in the hospital wing after dinner. Her flowers are probably dead by now!” Harry laughed a bit, trying to ease the tension. Neither would admit it, but both were emotionally drained from the past few days.  
Ron smiled softly in return.

 

“Hey Harry.” Neville smiled softly, being his partner in potions.

“No, Neville, I still have not seen your frog. Could you chop the quills?” Harry sighed.

“He’s a toad and that isn’t what I wanted to say. I actually wanted to apologize, for what happened to your friends and for the fact I have been unsure if you actually were the heir of Slytherin or not. I mean, I was always pretty sure it wasn’t you but I doubted you and I’m sorry for that. I-I know it must be tough when most people think you are a dark lord in the making and even worse when you have no one on your side. I hope the teachers catch whoever is doing this because I couldn’t imagine being petrified, it must be terrible. I mean, I’m sure it’s a bit peaceful and I’m glad they are alive I’m just really worried for everyone. Sorry, I don’t mean to ramble.” Neville smiled softly as Harry focused on crushing the ingredients. Harry briefly stopped and turned to him.

“Thanks Neville, you know I’m sorry that I ever questioned the fact you are in Gryffindor. Don’t think I could ever apologize for having doubts against another.” Harry smiled softly, feeling very bad for being rude to him. “You know maybe Trevor is opening the chamber of secrets! Explains why he disappears every year.”

Neville opened his mouth like a fish under water, clearly panicking.

“You think so?” He asked worriedly and Harry smiled and let out a genuine laugh before hugging Neville.

“Thanks Nev, I really needed this.” Harry said before Seamus managed to blow-up his potion. The normalcy put Harry at ease. 

 

“Hey ‘Mione. We’re back and no closer to finding out what did this to you and Malfoy.” Ron said sitting by Hermione as Harry changed out the flowers. “You’d probably have figured this all if you weren’t petrified. We’re just hopeless.”

“I’m positive if it were us petrified instead of them, they’d have solved it immediately.” Harry sadly smiled and Ron nodded.

“We miss you Hermione. I got us kicked out of the library and at this point I have no idea how we’ll figure out what is doing this without at least Draco. I visited him before you, hope you don’t mind. Ends hp petrification and bodily wounds don’t mix.” Harry said, taking her hand to hold only to feel some paper. “Is this….?” 

“What?” Ron asked as Harry uncrumpled some paper.

“Basilisco Chilote.” Harry read confusedly before turning it over. “Basilisk.” 

“You think the monster is one of those?” Ron asked seriously and Harry nodded.

“Hermione wouldn’t have a torn up page on her if it wasn’t important. Especially crumpled up instead of being straightened out.” Harry said, now striding out of the Hospital wing. Walking helped him think.

“Alright, well which is it?” He asked and Harry looked over both pages.

“Basilisk, spiders flee before it and it can live hundreds of years. It’s got to be it, king of snakes, people die by looking into its eyes. And it has a weakness!” Harry smiled widely. “The caw of a rooster!” 

“Wait, if people die by looking into it’s eyes than why is no one dead yet?” Ron asked, eyes furrowed.

“Because no one did, everyone was luckily looking at a reflective surface. Hermione carried a mirror, Colin had a camera, Draco probably looked into the mirror that he broke. Hogwarts has enough reflective surfaces for people to effectively not look it in the eyes directly!” Harry excitedly said and before Ron could question more McGonagall’s voice echoed through Hogwarts calling all staff to the third floor.

“Let’s go.” Harry said to Ron, who nodded in agreement.

 

“Fred, George why are you here too?” Harry whisper-yelled.

“We knew you’d show up,” “We need to tell you something.” “It’s about Ginny!” They replied also in a whisper, but before Ron could ask what they were going on about, the teachers began speaking to each other.

 

“Sorry I’m late, I dozed off! What’s going on?” Lockhart asked, joining the teachers in the hall. Ron and Harry had to hold in their laughs as they noticed his hair was a bubblegum pink.

“Well Mr.Lockhart, good of you to join us. It appears a student has been taken into the chamber of secrets. Lucky for us I suppose, as just the other day you were bragging about your skill and knowledge of just how to defeat the beast that lays in the chamber of secrets.” Professor McGonagall spat angrily.

“Ah yes, right.” Lockhart nervously said.

“Well then, I suppose we should leave this to you.” Snape smirked.

“Of course, of course. I’ll just go…prepare.” He said walking off.

“Who was taken?” Severus asked seriously.

“We believe it is Ginevera Weasley.” She replied and Poppy gasped.

“Ginny….” The three Weasley siblings whispered with fear in their voices.

 

“We need to go tell Lockhart what we know.” Harry said immediately after the teachers were out of earshot. 

“Wait,” “We actually have something important to tell you!”

“We can do that on our way to Lockhart’s office.” Harry said before hurrying off, the Weasley’s following.

“Before this,” “We were worried about Ginny,” “Because we saw her,” “In the bathroom,” “With Malfoy.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?!” Ron glared.

“We didn’t know.” They responded, feeling very guilty.

“We didn’t find out until after we pranked Lockhart,” “At which point we were in denial for a short while” “Before we decided to confront her,” “We figured she might be traumatized and was hiding or something,” “But than,” “When we checked the Marauder’s map,” “She was in the girl’s bathroom,” “The one Moaning Myrtle is usually in,” “And suddenly she disappeared.”  
“We think that is where the chamber of secrets is located.” They spoke and Harry nodded.

“Right, so we can see if we can provide some help to Lockhart by telling him this too! Good, but have we ever actually seen him do anything right?” Ron asked critically.

“If he’s actually going after the Basilisk he needs to be informed.” Harry said, opening the door to his office only to see the man packing his bags.

“What are you doing?” Ron asked, feeling anger rise.

“Right, I, er, well…” The four students all pointed their wands at him.

“You are trying to skip out aren’t you?” “Mate, we heard you promise to save our sister!” “So you better,” “Grab your wand,” “And prepare for battle.” The twins both said angrily.

“I’m sorry children, I can’t help you! I have no idea how I would go about it!” Lockhart told the group, which angered them even more.

“Well, it’s a good thing we know where the chamber of secrets is and how to beat the monster. You are coming with us to defeat it like you said and like you do in those stupid books.” Harry told him, glaring.

“You do? I see, of course I will accompany you! You will, after all, need my skill.” Lockhart smiled, bowing slightly, clearly making a plan in his head. Harry knew the look, Sirius got that look in his eyes often. It was a look Harry knew to be suspicious of.

“Right. Fred, George, can you two go get Uncle Sev and tell him to go to the girl’s abandoned bathroom on the first floor with a rooster?” Harry asked them and both looked at each other to engage in a silent conversation.

“Right,” “See the thing is,” “He might not be happy to see us,” “In fact,” “He might not even listen to us.” They said and both Ron and Harry were not in the mood of cryptic explanations.

“Why not?” Ron asked, putting his hands on his hips. He resembled an angry mother.

“His hair should be turning blue soon.” Both replied and Harry let out a small sigh. Of all the times, this was probably the worst.

“Did you two do this to me?” Lockhart asked in a shocked tone of voice and Harry rolled his eyes.

“Right, no time. Ginny is in danger. Fred, George I really need you two to hurry. Shout it at him if you have to, he’ll listen. Maybe lead with the fact I’m in danger, that’ll get his attention. You have the map so waste no time finding him, we’ll get a head start with Lockhart.” Harry firmly spoke, and the twins hurried off.

“Well, looks like it’s time to prove yourself, Professor.” Harry told him, glaring. 

Gilderoy Lockhart noticeably gulped, being shocked by the intensity of the two second-year students who seemed to be glaring holes into him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I appreciate you for reading this. Have a lovely day! ;D


	7. First Crushes end Poorly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this took a while. I had Sirius writters block ;). In all honesty this chapter was really hard to write as I am much better with writting humor than sad stuff!

Fred and George rushed after Professor Snape, George reading the map.

“It looks like he is heading to the dungeons.” George announced.

Both boys glances at each other, both agreeing to take the quickest way to the dungeons.

Instead of taking the stairs, they hopped over the railing of the staircase down to the staircase below it. This came with, of course, huge risks of them missing but it was worth it. They had to be as quick as possible. 

“The next one under is is moving.” George announced as they slid down a banister.

“Can we make the jump?” Fred asked.

“Probably.” With this both made a lead to the next staircase.

Fred landed gracefully, George did not. He softly swore as nearly fell down the moving stair case.

“You okay?” Fred asked worriedly.

“Yeah, let’s keep moving. Just one more banister to slide down and we’ll be a hallway from Snape’s door.” George smiled and Fred nodded.

Both rushed down, George only steps away from Fred.

“Running is not permitted in the hallway Weasleys. Did your parents give up after Percy?” Snape sneered, and both twins had to bite their lips to keep themselves from laughing at his blue hair.

“You two did this I am sure.” Snape snapped angrily at the twins, pointing a bony finger accusingly.

“Yes sir.” Both replied “But you can punish us later!” 

“Harry, Ron, and Lockhart went to the chamber of secrets!” “And they need you to get a rooster,” “To kill the basilisk.” 

“If this is another one of your pranks-“

“It isn’t!” Both insisted urgently and Snape nodded.

“We must hurry if what you say is true, All the roosters at Hogwarts are dead, it would take quite a while to get more and I am quite sure Potter and Weasley are choosing the least logical approach to this.” Severus groaned out before swooshing away, the twins following.

 

“Okay, hopefully that hatch didn’t close up.” Harry said, looking up.

“Why did Salazar, a man, put the chamber of secrets in the girls bathroom?” Ron asked as he dusted himself off.

“Well, someone should keep place of the entrance. Can’t have us loosing it.” Lockhart forced a smile and both boys glared.

“Let’s get moving.” Harry said, choosing it ignore Lockhart.

“Bloody,””Hell.” The Weasley twins stood in shock, looking down upon the opening to the chamber of secrets.

“Are you three going down there as well? Harry and the other two went down screaming. I bet whatever is under there is hideous.” Myrtle giggled and Snape looked between the Weasley twins.

“Both of you stay up here.” He instructed, before heading silently down the pipe.

The Weasley twins looked at each other and nodded in agreement. 

 

“HARRY!” Ron called out, digging through the rocks.

“Ron! Are you okay?!” Harry shouted back, and Ron sighed in relief.

“I’m fine!” He called back, just in time for Lockhart to wake up with a groan.  
The two stared at each other in silence for a brief second,

“Hello…..who are you?” 

“Uhh….Ron Weasley.”

“Really, and um who am I?” 

“Lockhart’s memory charm backfired, he doesn’t know who he is!” Ron shouted and Harry grinned.

“Listen, you guys wait for Snape and your brothers. Try to shift some of these rocks so we can get back through, I want to go find Ginny.” Harry announced.

“Who is Snape?” Gilderoy asked 

“He’s your husband!” Harry shouted automatically. 

“I have a husband?” He furrowed his eyebrows.

“Harry, why are we-“ 

“Just trust me Ron! This will all make sense in time.” Harry promised, deciding he was still sour about the detention with Lockhart. 

“Alright?” Ron shouted and Gilderoy looked excited.

“I have a husband. Does he love me? Who took who’s last name? What’s my first name and last name?” Gilderoy smiled and Ron considered trying to knock him out with a rock.

 

Harry entered what could be assumed the main part of the chamber of secrets nervously. The many stone snake heads unnerving him. 

He spotted the outline of a body on the ground not too far from him. His heart raced, he hoped this was Ginny and that she was still alive.

“Ginny!” He called, breaking into a sprint to get over to her as quickly as possible.

He fell to his knees in front of her, dropping his wand.

“Ginny are you okay? Shit shit shit shit. Please wake up! Okay, you know what: I can do this!” Harry put one hand on top the of the other and prepared to perform CPR. Was it pump, pump, breath or breath pump pump? 

“She won’t wake.” He heard and turned to see Tom Riddle.

“Tom! Wow, looking good for like 70. And I really mean that.” Harry looked him over once, before getting over the small shock of seeing a man who was supposed to be 70. “What do you mean she won’t wake? I feel her heartbeat and she clearly isn’t petrified. Wait are you a ghost?” 

“A memory, Potter. Preserved in that diary.” He said, strutting over.

“That answers one of my questions.” Harry sighed, “Right, well can you help me? There’s a basilisk and it could show up at any moment.”

“It won’t come until it’s called,” He said in a very reassuring way, picking up Harry’s wand.

Harry, despite the situation, was a bit excited by the thought of Tom taking his wand. 

“Hey, Tom can you hand me my wand. Might need it, you know, to stay alive.” He said standing, holding out his hand.

“Why? You won’t be needing it.” Tom casually said and Harry started to feel nervous.

“Well, I suppose you can hold onto it. We should go now, we need to get Ginny some help or she’ll die. If you can pick up my wand, you can help me carry Ginny out of here.” Harry told him.

“I’m afraid I can’t do that, Harry. You see, as poor Ginny grows weaker, I grow stronger.” Harry did not like where this was going.

 

“Weasley, Lockhart, where is Potter?” Snape demanded, and Ron stared at his Potions professor in shock. Blue hair did not suit him.

“Is that my husband? Hello!” Snape looked at Ron for an explanation.

“Where are Fred and George? And the rooster?!” Ron asked, voice cracking. 

“Right here!” “And as for the rooster,” “They are all dead!” The Weasley twins said, walking in. 

“I told you two imbeciles to stay in the bathroom! And for the last time Weasley, where is Potter?” Snape snapped viciously. 

“He-he went ahead. Lockhart-“ 

“Hello!” Gilderoy shouted, recognizing what Ron told him was his name.

“-caused these rocks to fall and Harry was trapped on the other side! He’s getting Ginny.” Ron responded and Snape looked ready to kill someone.

He took out his wand and pointed it at the fallen rocks. 

“Shhh, it’s okay honey! Who’s Harry again?” Lockhart asked, now clinging onto Snape. 

 

“-for many months now my new target has been you.” Tom told him condescendingly. Harry really did not like where this had gone. Not one bit.

“How is it that a baby, a mere infant, was able to defeat the greatest wizard of all time?” Riddle demanded and Harry felt this was not going to end well for him.

“How did you escape, with nothing but a SCAR? While the great Lord Voldemort’s powers were destroyed?!” He demanded and Harry slowly took a step back. 

“Tom, why do you care how I escaped? I might’ve done poorly in history, but I’m pretty sure Voldemort was after your time.” Harry hoped this was just a bit of insanity left from being trapped in a diary alone for so long, but he had a feeling that was not the case at all. 

“Lord Voldemort is my past, present, and future.” He said before turning and writing in the air with his wand.

At this point Harry was expecting him to write Tom Marvolo Riddle + Lord Voldemort with a heart around it. He was shocked when, instead, his name rearranged itself to be ‘I am Lord Voldemort’.

“You…..” Harry was at a loss for words. What do you say when your first crush reveals himself to be the Dark Lord himself? He had to think fast, keep him distracted.

“Surely, you didn’t think I’d keep my filthy muggle fathers name? No, I needed a new name. A name that commanded respect, a name that would strike fear in the hearts of wizards everywhere when they heard it!” 

“You know, you really should have just gone into politics. You could have gotten a much bigger following with your looks and especially if people thought you were sane. Did that anagram take you a while? Thinking of doing one myself…” Harry was trying to think of how he was going to fight this man, asking himself what Sirius would do. 

Just as Riddle was about to reply, Harry knew exactly what Sirius would do.

Harry punched him in the face while screaming “You are not going to shut down Hogwarts!” 

Tom looked more shocked than hurt, as if he hadn’t expected that. 

“Hogwarts is home a lot of people and what you are doing is fucked up Tom! Listen, I get muggles can be terrible but so can wizards and Hermione is probably going to be the most powerful witch of all time once she is unpetrafied because she is a muggleborn genius! You know what defeated the great Lord Voldemort? His own goddamn ego, if you think you are better than everyone than you are asking to be brought down!” Harry shouted, providing blow after blow. 

Once Tom finally was done being shocked that a 12 year old was punching him, he sent Harry flying. 

Suddenly a loud bird cry echoed throughout the chamber. 

A Phoenix came swooping down, dropping something in Harry’s lap. 

It was a hat. Harry stared down, wondering who sent him a hat.

“So this is what Dumbledore sends Hogwart’s champion! An old hat, and a songbird.” Harry wondered why Dumbledore sent a bird and didn’t just come himself. 

Riddle looked extremely angry, furious to the point Harry was surprised he wasn’t cursing him. 

“Let’s see if the great Harry Potter can use an old hat to defeat the Basilisk.” He announced before calling out to it.

Harry, quick to act, picked Ginny up and tried to get both out of danger. Adrenalin really kicking into his system. 

The basilisk was approaching them now, and Harry only considered for a moment dropping Ginny to run.

“ _Leave us alone!_ ” Harry shouted in parseltongue, only somewhat hopeful that it would work.

“Parseltongue won’t save you now, the beast only responds to me.” Riddle informed him, and Harry could only hope Snape would hurry to his aid.

The phoenix flew back in, to Harry’s relief, and clawed at the basilisk’s eyes. 

As Faux clawed away, Harry tried to think of a plan. Any plan. 

He set Ginny and the hat down. Maybe if he could stall it, Snape would be able to come in and kill it. Even if he died in the process, as long as Snape got there in time Voldemort wouldn’t return. 

Harry noticed something shimmer from within the hat. The sword of Gryffindor.

Harry let out a whoop of excitement, effectively getting the attention of the blind basilisk.

Quickly, Harry grabbed the sword and ran.

He wished Hogwarts had taught him how to use a sword at that moment, as he questioned how he was supposed to kill a monster far bigger than himself using one.

He recalled something he remembered Sirius’s mum telling him something about the subject before he was told he wasn’t allowed to speak to her.

He mentally shook his head, she spoke of beheading muggles and muggleborns, nothing of defeating a basilisk.

He ran past Tom, deciding to scale the head of Salazar Slytherin. Who, Harry supposed, was a tad bit obsessed with snakes and luckily made a nice climbing pattern on it. 

Harry, luckily very skilled at climbing, was able to just keep away from the basalisk’s attacks. It was not until he made it to the very top of Salazar’s head that he came up with a sound plan on how to kill the thing without Snape. 

He stood with pride, stepping forward, sword in hand.

 

Snape ran through the tunnel, aggravated at how long it took to convince the Weasleys to stay put. 

If Harry was dead, he wasn’t sure what he’d do. He’d give his life any day for that stupid child that seemed to have a large hero complex. He felt that should have been expected, Lily always had a strong sense of justice and James was always one for the most extreme of actions. 

The main chamber door was open, he had never been more relieved than when he saw both children sitting upright.

He rushed forward.

“Potter, I have half a mind to send you home immediately.” He glared down, only to notice the injury it appeared his adopted nephew sustained.

It only took a single glance at the dead basilisk in the corner and the diary that had clearly been stabbed for Snape to know exactly what had happened. 

“You incompetent idiot, why didn’t you wait?” Snape scowled and Harry gave a soft smile.

“Maybe you should get Ginny out of here? I’d rather she not see….you know.” Harry said and Snape only briefly glanced over at her.

The phoenix flew in at just the right time it seemed.

Harry, teetering on death turned to the bird.

“You did well, I just wasn’t quick enough. Thank you for your help, it saved her.” Harry pat the phoenix on the head.

Severus wondered if he could strangle a tear out of the bird to save Harry. He would try anything to save him. 

He was relieved that it did it willingly, crying into his wound.

"Wicked." Harry said, surprised that his injury was healing because it was cried on by a bird. 

“If you ever do that again, I will help Sirius and Remus homeschool you. Stupid boy.” Severus hugged him, causing Harry to smile softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and comment! I really enjoy feedback, even if it isn't the most positive it really helps when I know if there is something I need to work on so I can improve in the future and maybe fix it! Thank you!


	8. Holyhead Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will skip over the feast where Hagrid comes back because I literally can't make that better. It does, however, focus mainly on Ginny and Draco after starting off on Harry.

Harry grumbled in annoyance as he was being checked out by Madam Pomfrey.

“You know, you come here about as often as your parents did. Specifically your father and guardians.” She told him and he gave a soft smile.

“Dumbledore wishes to see you when you are done here, by the way. In any other situation I’d have you stay here for observation over night, however, as you can tell I am a bit full and am choosing to trust you if you say you are good to go. See Professor McGonagall and she will let you up.” She tells him and he nods.

“I’m fine, promise. Are Ron, George, and Ginny okay?” He asked, tilting his head slightly.

“Ginny is fine, she’s been told to rest in her down for a bit to recover. Ron was just sent out ahead of you to see Dumbledore as well, and as for George Weasley; he will be seen right after you. Now take your time, I’d rather you not push it. I only just managed to get your guardians to stay put.” 

“Thank you! I won’t.” Harry promised, before walking off.

He held in a laugh as he noticed Fred and Lee Jordan keeping George from running.

“Harry! Help me!” He called and Fred rolled his eyes.

George glared, and the two engaged in silent conversation.

Harry strolled out, heading towards Dumbledore’s office. 

 

“Harry, so glad you could join us. I hope Madam Pomfrey didn’t give you too much trouble?” Dumbledore asked and Harry nodded.

“No, sir.” Harry said politely.

“I suppose I should tell you both why you are here. You see, it has come to my attention that you two specifically broke a large portion of out school rules. Professor Lockhart no longer has memories of his life and believes Professor Snape to be his husband, you were out after curfew, and Professor Snape believes you two and the Weasley twins should have detention until you graduate.” He informed them, and both boys looked down.

“I think, however, just this once, we can overlook the many many rules you broke. While I do not wish to encourage you two to solve your own problems all the time, especially deadly ones, you displayed true courage and loyalty. To each party involved; 150 points for services to the school.” Harry and Ron felt their jaws drop.

“Thanks, sir!” Ron said, clearly delighted. Harry didn’t know what to say, he was just happy this wasn’t public.

“Now, Mr.Weasley, if you would take this to the owlery. I don’t wish for Hagrid to spend much longer in Azkaban.” He told him, and Ron nodded excitedly before leaving. Harry gripped his wand, fearing what might happen. He was a bit on edge after being attacked by Tom Riddle. 

“Harry, firstly I want to thank you. You must have shown the school true loyalty down in the chamber. Nothing but that could have summoned Fawkes to you.”

“Fawkes, sir?” Harry asked, wondering if he was supposed to remember that name.

“The phoenix. He is the one that saved your life.” Dumbledore told him politely, nodding next to his desk where Fawkes was. Harry felt embarrassed for not having seen him. 

“Secondly, I sense something has been bothering you. Perhaps you have questions?” He asked kindly and Harry nodded.

“How did that happen? I’ve never seen magic like it! Does this mean he can come back?” Harry asked, sounding like a terrified child. He IS a terrified child, Dumbledore has to remind himself. 

“What Tom used, my boy, is very dark magic. So dark and complex in fact, that it is unthinkable someone would create more than one.” Dumbledore reassured and Harry nodded. 

Before he could ask anything else, Lucius Malfoy entered. 

Harry was surprised to see Dobby behind him but was sure he would get the house elf in trouble if he said anything, so he just stared in shock.

Harry stood awkwardly next to Dobby as the two men seemed to engage in a test of wits. Dobby was trembling in fear the entire time, and he could not help but feel bad for the house elf. No creature deserved abuse. He wondered if he could trick Lucius into setting the elf free. 

“Well Mr.Potter, it seems Hogwarts is lucky to have such a faithful guardian. Let’s hope you are always here to defend it.” He gave a fake smile.

“What?” Harry was caught off guard, too busy planning how to set Dobby free. “I’ll always be here to defend those who need it.” Harry mentally groaned, that could have been such a cool moment. 

Dobby let out a small yelp as Lucius strutted out of the office.

Now was his chance. He had no time to be embarrassed.

“May I please have Tom’s book, sir?” Harry asked once the exchange was done, and Dumbledore gave him a quizzing look.

“I suppose.” He responded and Harry grabbed it before hurrying out.

“Mr.Malfoy!” Harry called out and Lucius turned to him.

“What is it?” He sneered angrily.

“Draco recognized the name Tom Riddle and by your reaction, I’m going to assume this,” Harry held up the diary “is yours.”

“What proof do you have?”

“Next to none. But if it isn’t yours, I guess you don’t want it.” Harry smiled. 

Lucius looked furious. “Give it here boy.” 

“You know, I might give it to you if you give something to me in return.” Harry smiled innocently.

“And what, pray tell, is stopping it from taking it here and now?”

“Dumbledore is within shouting distance and is aware the diary is in my possession. I’d say your word versus Dumbledore’s may not go so well right now.”

“What. Do. You. Want.” He spat and Harry looked down at Dobby who was trembling in fear.

“Set Dobby free. The poor elf looks battered and abused.” He responded and Lucius harshly glared.

“You can refuse. I’m sure there are probably no traces of anything left. Though I do have to wonder if this meant something to him. Probably did considering what it held. I’ll enjoy burning it.” Harry told him. This was going exactly how he planned it in his head. 

Lucius took off a glove, glaring at Harry, before handing it to Dobby.

“Dobby is a free elf! Dobby is free!” He shouted excitedly.

“Here you go.” He said, handing it off. He was well aware he could have easily kept it, though he knew that would only make Lucius more angry. Harry had little doubts that it could mean bad news for Draco, who he hoped would be okay at home when summer came around.

Lucius sneered at him before turning and leaving.

“Master Harry Potter has helped give Dobby a glove! How can Dobby repay him?” He asked, with big eyes.

“Dobby, please don’t interfere with my life like you have been doing. Okay?” He asked

“Got it, Master Harry Potter.” Dobby said and Harry smiled.

“Do you have anywhere to stay? I don’t want you out on the streets or anything. If not, I’m sure my family would be glad to have you.” Harry said, and Dobby seemed extremely excited.

“I would love to be your house elf!” He said and Harry realized how he misspoke. 

“Dobby,” Harry sighed but could not say no to the elf. He looked so happy. “I want you to at least try and wear whatever you want. That old sheet looks really ugly. And I want you to know you can leave whenever you would like.” 

“Oh thank you Master Harry Potter!” Dobby said and Harry forced a smile. He could only the imagine the Howler that was going to come from Sirius and Remus when Dobby just appears in their home, especially after going after a live basilisk. 

 

Harry was walking to the owlery to send a letter to Sirius and Remus when he heard shouting. 

“Harry!” He heard, and turned to see Ginny Weasley running towards him. 

“Oh, er Ginny shouldn’t you be in bed?” Harry asked awkwardly as she grabbed onto him. 

“I’m remembering the things I did, and we need to hurry back into the chamber. Tom had me hide something and we need to get to it before it hatches!” Ginny said urgently, dragging him towards Hagrid’s hut and the forbidden forest. 

“Ginny, seriously are you okay? I know it is tough, Tom made you feel helpless. I can’t imagine what you are going through but why don’t we calm down? No one blames you for what happened.” Harry promised, believing Ginny was having a psychotic breakdown. 

“Please believe me, we need to go down there! We don’t have time. Ron and everyone else seems to think I’m confused of mental. Please Harry? I can’t do it alone.” Ginny begged him. 

“Alright. It’ll be okay Ginny, let’s go. I trust you.” Harry told her and she nodded, unable to stop crying.

Harry knew he shouldn’t fully trust what she says, but he would rather be safe than sorry. 

“Just over here. Behind this log!” She told him, leading him to a toad sitting next to a broken egg.

“Is that-?” Ginny nodded, they were too late.

“It hopefully won’t survive on it’s own Ginny. Usually they probably have some sort of caretaker. I mean most baby animals do I think.” Harry tried to reassure her. He didn’t want her to blame herself more than she did.

Harry picked up the toad, surprised the thing was still alive.

“Is this someone’s pet?” He asked changing the subject.

“That’s Trevor. I stole him from Neville. I’m sorry.” She mumbled, and Harry felt stupid for thinking her answer would distract her from her guilt of the basilisk hatching.

“Not your fault, besides Neville is very understanding. He’ll probably just be happy to have him back.” Harry told her.

The two walked in silence back, Ginny still holding his hand.

“Harry look out!” She suddenly shouted and he jumped back.

“What is it?!” He asked looking around.

“Y-you almost stepped out a snake.” She mumbled, crouching to look down at it.

The snake was small, barely the size of a quill.

“Good eyes. I hope you aren’t going to try to get my position as seeker.” He told her, crouching with her.

“I-I dunno if I’d be any good.” She said sadly and the snake rank into her foot. “I used to fly at home though! I’d steal my brothers brooms and practice. They’d never let me play with them.”

“Well, we do have a player graduating. Maybe next year you could try out for chaser? Just to see.” He said as it ran into his foot now and she fell silent.

“Harry, do you think she’s injured? Can you speak to her?” She asked worriedly as it slithered around in circles, seemingly confused. 

Harry tried but the response he received wasn’t well put together. He wondered if some breeds of snake were just smarter than others. The small snake hit his shoe again. 

“She’s lost.” Harry said, and Ginny picked it up.

“It looks like her eyes are damaged. They are bleeding I think. That must be so painful. Do you Madam Pomfrey knows how to heal snakes?” Ginny asked, cuddling it. The snake seemed to be fine with that for some reason. 

“I don’t know, but I don’t think there is much she can do. There has yet to be a spell or potions that completely heals eyes. I’m not sure what kind of snake that is either. Professor Snape might know though, you could ask him for some help?” Harry suggested and she nodded seriously. 

Snape, figured that it was likely a strange crossbreed of snakes magical and non-magical. He told them there was nothing to be done and that it was survival of the fittest. 

Ginny, of course, was having none of that.

“Don’t worry Holyhead, I’ll protect you.” She told it.

“Harry, can you return Neville his toad? I’m going to go see if I can get some things from the elves. I-I’m going to keep her until she can survive on her own.” Ginny said and Harry accepted this. Everyone dealt with trauma in their own way and maybe taking care of a blind snake would help her. 

 

Upon being woken up from petrification, Draco was in pain. His forearm stung and his entire body ached.

“Sit up slowly Mister Malfoy.” Madam Pomfrey told him, and he did so.

“I’m afraid we will be unable to make those nasty scars go away, however it is unlikely people will ever notice them. Now I want you to sit tight for a physical examination before you can go, alright?” She asked him and he nodded.  
His forearm had a deep scar that Draco nearly burst out in tears when he saw.

He knew the meaning behind it. He knew that he would never be able, or even less likely asked, to take the dark mark. He wondered if his peers knew what happened, knew he was branded a blood-traitor.

Hermione hugged him when she saw him.

She was so happy everyone was okay and that they were fine. She talked at a mile per minute about how she discovered the ripped page and was petrified and how she was so worried about them.

Harry and Ron seemed to be just as excited, Harry was practically crying. 

He was made aware by them the message on the bathroom wall and the rumors spread about him.

“I’m fine.” He told them, gesturing for them to continue the story.

Everyone in Slytherin house seemed to look at him strangely, all but Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle.

“It might help if you stayed away from those Gryffindors.” Pansy told him. Draco was sure that would be easier, however he knew he couldn’t stay away from them if he tried.

Hermione was as close of a friend as Blaise, and much smarter. She was his rival and class and made him strive to do his best. She was forgiving and kind, someone who forced him to see that maybe his father was not always right.

Harry was practically his best mate. He made him a better person, he made him think about himself, he was brilliant. He never shunned Draco for thinking differently, he seemed to genuinely care. He was a bloke that cared little for what others had to say and did what he wanted. He kept Draco on edge. He sparked unfamiliar feelings in him. 

Even Ron was someone Draco felt he needed in his life. He was his opposite in almost every way when it came to growing up and that fascinated him. He hated to admit it but he admired how Ron could stand up to anyone. He hated how he felt that he could trust Ron to keep almost any secret. 

He felt like he was rivals will all three of them, but at the same time he felt that just made it better to hang out with them. They trusted each other, their friendship made Draco feel accepted. 

But he didn’t say any of that to Pansy. Instead he just sighed and walked away.

“I heard Granger was the one to figure out what the monster was. I’m starting to see why you hang around her, she’s smart. Is she any good at transfiguration?” Blaise asked.

“She is at the top of all her classes.” He said, almost proudly.

“Think she’d let me join her study club next year?” He asked, biting his lip.

Draco cracked a smile.

“As long as you don’t call her a mudblood.” He informed, feeling the best he had felt sense he woke up.

 

It was the end of the school year, and Ginny happily carried Holyhead to the forest. She had grown surprisingly quickly, now becoming the size of a garden snake.

Her senses seemed to get sharper as she got older, and Ginny had done some trial runs in her dorm before she decided it was time.

“Goodbye, Holyhead.” She smiled as the snake slithered away.

“I haven’t ever seen that kind of snake before.” Ginny turned forcefully around at the sound of a light voice commenting.

It was a Ravenclaw girl in her year, Luna if she recalled correctly.

“It’s supposed to be mixed or something.” Ginny said awkwardly.

“You have so many nargals in your head.” She commented, giggling a bit. Ginny couldn’t help but smile at this.

 

The quartet sat together on the train ride home. 

Draco was being completely silent, the last few days having been extremely rough for him. 

“You okay?” Hermione finally asked him worriedly. Harry and Ron turned their attention to him, ending their conversation of quidditch. 

“Hermione, I’m sorry I’ve never stood up for you in front of my other friends. I still can’t.” Draco told her, his shame finally getting the best of him.

“What happened?!” Ron asked angrily, Harry pat his shoulder knowing this was between them.

“It’s okay, I know you have to act a certain way in front of people who know your parents. I do get annoyed but overall I won’t hold it against you.” She told him, ignoring Ron.

“Thanks.” He smiled and Harry couldn’t hell but hug him.

Draco smiled back.

“So what will we conquer next year? My bets are something in the lake or a fully grown dragon.” He said, in his usual confident voice.

“I was think dementors.” Ron said.

“Don’t jinx us please. But my bets are on another horrible defense against the dark arts teacher.” She smiles.

“I hope not, I’m two for two. But my bets are on a dark wizard doing something for an item that is probably poorly hidden in Hogwarts. Or maybe someone will break out of Azkaban and decide to come to Hogwarts because I probably upset them in some way.” Harry smirked.

The group continued on, talking about everything and nothing. Draco’s worries fading away as the group made dumb jokes and intense conversations about quidditch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay this is done! I'll be posting the next one's first chapter probably next week! Also, if it isn't clear already, I am doing more Book Ginny and will not be doin any sort of Ginny bashing.


End file.
